HansXSeras: Haunting Pasts
by ScruffySock
Summary: It's been nearly six month's from when Hellsing beat Millennium. But will the remaining soldiers come back to haunt Seras, or to help her?
1. Discovery

All is black.

All is cold.

At least until they dig me out of the rubble.

Out of the Ash.

They pulled me out, tying my arms in silver chains. "Heh. We'll soon put you out of your misery. _Monster."_

Still healing up. Why won't they just go away?

They drag me out, and make me walk to where they wanted.

Just like in Millenium.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras was called to Integra's office to receive some unsettling news. "…Seras. A new 'troupe' of monster hunters is gathering. They have 'monsters' to 'exterminate.'"

Seras twitched.

Integra sucked on her cigar, as she fiddled with her hair. She had brushed it over the now blinded eye, in an effort to cover it. She constantly had to re-brush it over her eye, and talked to Seras, considering finding a new way to conceal it.

"Don't let a single one survive, monsters and troupe alike. Not unless there's someone you want to survive. "

Integra almost scoffed at her last remark.

Seras nodded silently. Integra was letting Seras make many more decisions now, including life or death orders. It was just Seras and Integra, but the memories of Walter and Alucard were everywhere, reminding them of the past.

These people almost always bound memories of past missions, people they had met in the war, piece-of-trash vampires they had killed…It seemed the memories were there on purpose, as if to say 'Don't forget me', Seras thought silently to herself as she darted as a shadow to her destination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They all wore cloaks, thick cloaks, to conceal their faces. They revealed a single blade, shimmering in the moonlight.

Made from Silver.

I wasn't afraid though. I could feel her coming.

Coming for them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seras split into thousands of bats, multiplying and spreading throughout the forest area.

She killed all of them. All of the people who reminded her of the grim past she desperately tried to avoid.

All the killers she could find. The monster killers were in large cloaks, so it was easy to differentiate them between freaks.

Seras came back together from the bats, killing the people that were left by hand. She went to all the monsters chained to trees and killed them quickly. Without pain.

She couldn't help but think that most of them were like this not by choice, but by an unfortunate accident. She was sure she could never do what Alucard did, ripping them apart with pleasure and glee, under her own power. So she did her best to kill them quickly.

Then she came to a tree with a man chained to it with silver cuffs. He was tan and tall, his eyes a deep blue, his hair a silvery gleam…

"…You…!" was all Seras could say. She looked at his bloody body, unmoving except for is steady breathing. His eyes were glued on her as she approached him.

It was now her choice, again. Kill him, or let him live.

"You helped in the destruction of my Master, of Master Integra, and part of the world. You probably aided in most attacks against the innocent people who had nothing to do in this war." Seras pointed this out without hesitation. He did not look away.

With a flip of her hand, the chains shattered.

The man raised his head to look at her, surprised.

"As long as you're not headed for world conquest…" She turned, walking away."…Everyone could use a second chance…"

Her feet stumbled, and she fell gracefully to a nearby tree. She caught herself, and slid down the trunk of the tree to a stop, sitting on the ground.

"Ah, that's the last time I go killing as bats. Master never did, and I know why now."

The world reeled around Seras for a moment, her head dizzy and unstable. The man walked up to Seras, she could see, and stopped to contemplate something.

"Go on, you war dog! Shoo!" She said this while waving her hands around, so it was a very humorous sight to behold. He turned left then right before supposedly darting away into the woods. Seras sighed, and looked up at the majestic mountains, and the light that was shining behind them.

"Oh, bugger. The suns coming up, lucky me." Seras could stand the sun of course, but in her weakened state it would feel uncomfortable. She forced herself to stand up straight, and slowly started walking back to headquarters. The world was rushing around her unevenly, and she wondered if Vampires could throw up, because that's what she felt like doing.

Hans jumped out of the trees and bushes to Seras' right, and almost made her fall down. "What are you doing here? You could have scared me to…err…Life!" By now she could almost see his face correctly, it was just blurry. She also had a throbbing headache. He was carrying something, and was offering it to her. But like the rest of her vision, it was blurry and she couldn't make out what it was.

"Eh? What's that you have there?"

He handed it out to her and she reached blindly out to take it, missing several times before actually grabbing anything. Once she got her hands on it, she could feel it was made of thick velvet, and it was a cloak.

"This is one of the troupe members' cloaks, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, thank you." She draped it on herself as the sun started to rise. She walked on through the woods, slowly regaining her balance and vision. "If you're going to follow me, you may as well just walk beside me." He had been following her a few feet behind. The man walked up her, and awkwardly trotted alongside her.

"Do you have a name?" He nodded yes.

"Can you speak at all?" He shook his head no.

'_Is this not the war dog we said adieu to a year ago?_' asked Pip, awaking inside her. 'Yes Pip, but now he's back and I think he wants something from me…'

While she was having a silent conversation with Pip, the man was shuffling out a stick in a nearby shrub, and was drawing something in the ground with it.

'_There are many things he could want with a girl like you, you know…_' 'I've killed him once, I could do it again!' '_What is he doing?_'

'?'

Seras turned to see the man motioning for her to come look at something. She walked over cautiously, and he pointed to the ground.

"H...Hans?"She said stuttering slightly. He nodded.

"Well that certainly makes things easier, right?" Hans nodded, a quick smile on his face before continuing walking. "Hans", Seras started to ask, "How did you survive? I saw you burst into flame. I would understand if you had regenerative powers, but…" Hans nodded.

"You have…Healing powers?" He nodded.

He nodded again. She put her hand against her forehead, and sighed."Well what do you want from me?"

He stopped and wrote something in the ground again.

She stopped and walked back to him, looking at what he was writing.

"You don't know. Then what's the point of following me in the first place?" She flailed her arms for a bit before settling down enough to keep walking.

Hans shrugged, and stared at her.

Seras fidgeted.

He blinked and turned away abruptly.

Seras coughed and cleared her throat.

Hans shuffled his feet while walking.

"So…Why aren't you trying to rebuild Millennium right about now?"

Hans shrugged and kept his eyes on the dirt road.

"You're _indifferent_?"

He nodded.

Seras stopped and stiffened.

"You could've _prevented_ that whole war? You could've helped to stop this _whole_ mess? And you _didn't_? What is _wrong_ with you?" Seras was stepping closer and closer to Hans whilst yelling in his face, and he stumbled backwards a little, surprised by her sudden outburst as she continued to ramble.

"Do you know how many _lives_ were taken in that war? In that whole beginning Vampire mess _Millennia_ started when they were sending out Vamps like _crazy_just to slaughter people?" Seras was now inches from his face. "Around _millions_! Including _mine_!"

Hans' eyes' widened slightly and Seras stepped backwards in shock to that he showed emotion.

"You…Didn't…Know?"

Hans shook his head vigorously, and he gave her an earnest look.

"So millennium _never_ found out, that_I_ died, during a Vampire extermination, by _Hellsing_?"

Hans nodded.

"So _what_, Millennium just _assumed_ Master went out one night and decided to bite a _random girl_ he found on the street? Is _that_ it?" Seras was almost trembling as she yelled this, and she thought to herself 'This is silly of me getting all emotional about myself when Millennium killed millions of people.' '_Well I'm all for you._'

"Shut up Pip." She said this aloud, even though she figured Hans wouldn't understand.

She ran to the side of the dirt road and ripped out a tree before hurling it at Hans. Hans dodged it of course, but he couldn't help but notice the streaks of blood that went down her face. She had obviously not been harmed when she had picked up the tree.

She ripped the cloak off herself and threw it to the ground, crying out "Take this and your bloody past with you, and leave!"

She darted inhumanly fast away, despite the burning sun that was making its way to the peak of the sky.

She did not notice Hans stooping down to pick up the cloak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Integra had noticed Seras's foul mood when she came back to headquarters.

"Seras, what happened?" Integra felt a little strange, for once asking her to confide in the she-knight, but she couldn't help it.

"…I found…A survivor…" Seras said, shadowing her eyes with her hair.

"A survivor of what, Seras?" Integra inquired.

"…Millennium."

Integra almost fell off her chair.

"Did you…?"

"I let him live. We talked."

"…and…? Why didn't you kill him?"

"…I don't know, Sir."

Integra spun around in her chair, looking out of her half broken window.

"I gave you permission, so I suppose I cannot punish you for that."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What else is bothering you? You're making everyone else depressed when you walk in; you're supposed to make us feel _better_. All…pink. Fuzzy. That." She waved her hand around.

"He informed me that Millennium did not know that they were the cause of my…Death."

Integra raised a single eyebrow. She knew that Seras was sensitive, but…_What_.

"Seras, if that makes you feel like you weren't important, you are. The entire Hellsing agency is running on your shoulders."

"No, it's-"She blurted, but then stopped herself before finishing anything.

"What? That you weren't as inspected or important as Alucard? As Walter? As me?"

Seras twitched.

"Look, you're the one that made them fidget, which made them feel nervous. It was your presence that made them doubt themselves."

Seras looked up a little.

Integra sighed. "Just get better from your depression so I can stop being a mommy-figure."

Seras smiled.

'Of course, why am I so depressed? It's the now that matters.' Seras thought happily.

Integra's phone started ringing, so she out it on speaker.

"This is Sir Hellsing, what is it soldier?"

"There's a man who just(CHHHTTT)past the gate(CHHHTTT)coming for you(CHHHTT)/cut/"

"Soldier? _Soldier_!"

There was no response.

"Seras, stay here and guard the door. Whoever's coming is going to get a surprise from you."

Seras nodded and walked to Integra's side, watching the door intently.

They heard the gentle tapping of footsteps coming to the door.

Both the ladies sat calmly.

The door swung open, to show…

…Hans.


	2. Joining

Hans, in his tanned glory stood in the doorway, smeared with dirt. He held a crushed radio in his hands, and many soldiers were curled on the floor.

Seras took a closer look at them.

They were all alive, just knocked unconscious.

Integra broke the silence that had come over them.

"_What_ are you doing in my head quarters, Nazi zombie?"

Hans walked up to the desk before dropping to one knee, arm gracefully over his chest. Integra snorted. "You want me to accept you to Hellsing, after the damage you've done?"

Seras was as stiff as a statue as he looked up her, then Integra.

He nodded.

"You must be thick." He bowed his head. "But I could use another member."

He looked up with a quick expression of…glee? Seras thought for a moment.

"But mark my words war-hound, you make one wrong move and I'll have Seras kill you again, you hear?"

He nodded.

Seras started to sweat. '_WhatwhatwhatwhatwhatWHAT?_ '

"You are now under the command of Seras Victoria."

He turned and nodded to her.

"Congrats Seras, you now have a 'police-girl' of your very own."

Hans cocked his head.

Seras moaned.

"But Master Integraaaaaa~! I don't want a 'police-girl'!"

Hans had been sent to a guest room to make himself at home, escorted by two soldiers.

Seras was currently leaning her hands against Integra's desk as she wailed.

"You were the one that saved him, Police-girl, so it is technically your fault for him being here."

Seras face-planted the desk, hard. Integra sighed once again, before saying "Your next mission starts tomorrow."

Seras looked up, massaging her head. "Where to?"

Integra flipped through some pages before pulling out an envelope, then handing it to Seras. Seras gave her a confused look.

"Look, the coordinates are in here, kill whatever needs killing, I'm _busy._"

Seras stood up and was walking to the end of the room before Integra said "Oh, and bring that wolf with you."

Seras hit her face on the door before sliding down.

"His name's…Hans…" Seras said curtly as she stood up and slammed the door shut on her way out.

As she walked through the rooms of the mansion, she briefed herself on the mission.

"Attain three silver roses from the Mariann Cathedral. What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She scrolled her eyes throughout the page trying to find any reason to why Integra would send her on a mission like this.

"Let's see…Dangerous bandits, blah blah blah, robbers, Etc…Blah blah blahhh-Oh! The company who brings the rose back gets 200,000 pounds! That's pretty good I guess…"

Seras was unaware she was wandering through the guests quarters, and ran into Hans who was stepping out of his room.

"Oh! Sorry, kinda clumsy today…"She mumbled. "Anyway, here's our mission for tomorrow. We're supposed to go get three silver roses from a Cathedral. Strange that they would assign this _now_, but…Whatever."

Seras looked up at Hans and realized he was only wearing a pair of pants, boots, and a troupe members cloak.

"Ehh….! Let me go get a uniform for you…! I'llgogetyoutheoutfitbye!" She ran down the hallway, her face very red.

Hans watched her speed down the hallway till she was out of sight. He cocked his head.

'Ok, first I'm depressed, now I'm embarrassed! What's wrong with me?' _'Perhaps you have taken a liking to our tanned comrade.'_

"Pip, _what_? I don't like him at _all_! He was part of Millennium!"

'_But now, he is a part of_ Hellsing._'_

She stopped to think about this for a moment. "I guess…Ah! The uniform!"

She sped past Integra's office as she was looking for the supply closet, which held and extra of every uniform.

Integra chuckled.


	3. Connection

Seras stared at the vast fields outside, slightly shimmering silver by the light of the bright moon. She turned and let her gaze wander around the large vehicle as it slowly approached the Cathedral. Hans Gunsche was sitting across from her. He had somehow gotten a hold of another heavy trench coat that covered his mouth and nose, but he lacked the hat to match. Instead, one could clearly see his shining gray hair. She let herself watch him for a minute, before turning away and looking lazily for the old building. "_He's a little handsome…_" she thought to herself quietly. But like a wisp of smoke, the thought dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Hans was dozing lightly in Seras's company, and had noticed when she watched him cautiously, before returning her attention to the less colorful landscape. He in turn watched her quietly, for many minutes. Seras was in her usual gear, but there seemed to be an air of magnificence around her as the moonlight draped itself around her golden hair and pale skin. She was leaning on the open window of the car, and her hair and clothes shifted slightly in the wind. Her head was bobbing faintly, and her garnet eyes were slowly closing. Hans cocked his head, and her eyes snapped open again, alert and focused.

She looked towards him in time to see Hans turn away, looking back at his boots. "Did you want something?" she asked somewhat calmly. He shook his head and returned to the land of boot-dom. Seras still didn't like the idea of Hans joining Hellsing, and she knew neither did Integra. But Integra was also right that they needed more men and soldiers, so everyone was welcome. But she couldn't help fidgeting in his company.

0000-0000-0000

They had arrived at the Cathedral, and there was nobody in sight. In fact, there wasn't a living thing in the area. No birds, squirrels, bugs, or even bats could be seen. There wasn't even the somewhat harmonious chirping of a cricket. It was utter silence. Seras had received more information on the roses, and decided to read them last minute. It said more on how romantic and how they made a special connection, and in bold it lettering it stated that all roses were to be held only by one person, and if they needed to be given to someone else, they would have to be set down first, and then exchanged. Seras handed the papers to Hans for him to read, only to see he had been reading over her shoulder the whole time. She placed them back into the car, before picking up a rifle to bring with her. "The quietness makes it all the more dangerous." She had said to Hans whilst he stared at her and her massive firearm.

They swung open the door, and the rusted hinges were as silent as their gentle footsteps as they walked towards the altar. Seras glanced back to see that their steps made footprints. The old tile was still there, but under inches or dust. They stepped up to the altar, and there was a silver plant, bearing three roses. There was a hole in the ceiling, so the roses glimmered in the moonlight. They almost seemed to be prettying themselves up for the long ride back to Hellsing. Hans looked back at Seras, putting his hands up defensively. He shook his head.

Seras looked at him a minute, confused, but then she realized the obvious. Despite him wearing the heavy leather gloves, these roses were made of silver, and any werewolf would be nervous around them. She reached out to pluck them off the shimmering plant, when the vines themselves shot out wand wrapped themselves around Seras's wrist. Hans backed up a little. She yanked back her hand, breaking the vines but with only two roses. "What the devil-? What just happened?" Seras cried, breaking the silence. Now, the vines were squirming and moving as if they were an animal. The vines were still stuck to Seras's wrist because of the thorns, but she ripped it off after it started squirming too. "Alright Hans, we've got our work cut out for us. I'll give it a full attack, distracting it. You don't have to touch the rose, just use a knife or something and break it off, ok? Once it's off, this thing might stop moving." Hans nodded, unfastening a large knife that was tied to his pants leg. Seras shoved the roses she had in her boot. It was unlikely they would fall out from there.

She ran forward, yelling and clapping, trying to taunt it, but it made no sign of being disturbed. It was when she stepped on a vine under foot that it reacted, shooting vines at her to wrap around her, trying to make her immobile. It didn't work though; she ripped through the vines over and over, and almost felt bad for tearing apart such a beautiful plant. Meanwhile, Hans was trying to cut the rose with his knife. The knife was too brittle though, because it kept chipping. If Hans could talk, you would've heard a slur of cursing. He stuck out his hand and broke the rose off, then dropping it from his hand. The vines stopped, and slowly unraveled and un-winded themselves from Seras, before knotting themselves together to make a ball of vines on the altar. Seras and Hans stood staring for a minute, before the vines suddenly burst apart, to see three more roses. Seras sighed." How anti-climactic." She mumbled.

Then her foot felt most peculiar. There was a tingling sensation that spread from her foot, and she looked down and picked up the roses she had from her boot. She looked at Hans, who was staring at his hand, the same hand that had broken off the last rose. She walked over to third rose, which was at Hans' feet. She picked it up, and looked at him. "Are you getting a tingle-y feeling at all?" He nodded, still staring at his hand. "Well, me too. They said no two people to touch them at once, so, who knows what'll happen to us." They looked at each other, and made perfect eye contact, if not for a second. She turned around, heading for the door. She waved a hand. "Come on, let's get back."

0000-0000-0000

Seras was busy on the ride back picking off the remaining silver vines and thorns from her uniform and herself, but she was quick to notice how Hans was staring at her when she wasn't looking. If she turned to look at him he was already looking out of the window, or sharpening his chipped knife, or some other thing. "I've got more senses than my eyes you know…"she thought drowsily. She inspected herself, finding only one vine left that she could see. It was wrapped and knotted under her glove and around her wrist. She took off her glove, and realized that the thorns and vine almost looked like a bracelet; so after filing some thorns to be dull, it was easy to wear. She sighed again, rubbing the deep scratches and cuts on her arms that were healing up quickly.

Hans was inspecting his hand. Some of the thorns went through his glove when he broke the stem of the rose, and had cut into his fingers. The cuts were turning a dark red, and he knew it would take longer for them to heal than anything else. Seras noticed this and switched sides of the car to look at his hand. "You all right?" she asked, genuinely concerned. He nodded, but she still grabbed his hand to look at it. "Hm. These are from the thorns, right? The usual answer is washing your hands and keep a band aid on them till they gets better, but I don't know if the same rules qualify for a werewolf." Hans' shoulders were shaking slightly, and his head was hidden a bit deeper in his coat. She then realized he was laughing quietly at her. "Hey! That's not-", she started to say, before she was laughing herself. It was a silly thing to laugh about, they both thought, but it's better than not laughing at all.

0000-0000-0000

"Here are the roses, Sir Integra." Seras put the roses on the desk; Integra picked them up, and then put them in a small postage box lined with soft cotton and foam peanuts. She sealed it tape before handing it to a maid, instructing her to mail this ASAP. Seras glanced at Hans, who glanced at Seras. They looked away from each other. "Good job, you two. You won't have to go on a mission for awhile. Things are calming down. You may go now."

They left the office, and Seras stepped around unevenly, yawning. "Ahhrg I've been awake for too long, I need some sleeeeeeeeep. Or breakfast. Which would you pick?" she turned to Hans and they once again made eye contact. But this time she felt hungry_. Really_ hungry. The fingers on her left hand also throbbed slightly. They broke eye contact, and the appetite left, along with the throbbing. When Hans made eye contact, he felt sleepy, and his arms and legs stung a little. "What…was that?" Seras asked shakily. Hans shrugged, but it was made obvious that he was interested too by the look on his face. Seras shook her head, with comprehension on her face. "Nooooo….No-no-no-no-no! The roses! They must've done this! That's why no two people should hold them at once!" Hans nodded at her conclusion and ran a hand through his hair as a stress habit. "But…How do we…Make it reverse…?" Hans gave her a look of 'Heck if I know'.

Seras sighed.

"Let's go get some breakfast."


	4. Discussion

"Alright, maybe I made a conclusion too hastily."

Seras and Hans were sitting in a large dining room; the maids were still preparing breakfast, so they had time to talk. Hans was leaning on his right hand, and the other hand was hidden in his jacket. He looked hungry. Seras looked fine, but she felt exhausted. She hadn't slept for almost two weeks, and hadn't eaten in longer. Not to mention the stress of having an old millennium member join her agency.

"So this is what I know. We made eye contact; I felt hungry and my fingers on my left hand hurt." Seras said this somewhat babbling. Hans lifted up his left hand, showing bandages around his fingers. She was about to say 'What about you?' but she realized once again he couldn't talk. She fumbled around in her pockets, before coming up with and old note pad, and a very stubby pencil. He took it graciously, and scribbled down a couple words. He handed it to her, and she read "Tired arms legs tingled" She gave him a tired smile before rolling up her sleeves to see the now almost non-existent cuts on her arms. It was already pretty easy to see her legs. Hans took back the pencil and paper and took a long time writing down the next sentence.

He handed it back to her, with a worried look on his face. It read "I didn't feel just tired; I felt fatigued. Why are you so tired?" She shrugged. "Life at Hellsing is when duty calls. And by duty I mean hunting and killing leftover ghouls. _All the time_." She sighed. One of the maids walked up; they had been able to hire more maids, because no one could hide the slaughter that had happened only a year earlier. Integra figured if everybody knew, there was no point in hiding it and they needed extra hands. The maid asked what Hans wanted, and he wrote a simple lunch down quickly. She left before asking Seras, because it wasn't hard to figure out what she was going to have.

Hans cocked his head at Seras. She awkwardly smiled, showing off her sharp teeth. "Blood only diet." He almost smacked himself. Hans had assumed because her Master, Alucard, could eat people whole, no matter what they had on them, Seras eat whatever too. She seemed to read his mind or facial expression, because she replied with "I'm still too young."

The maid returned with Hans' small steak, and Seras's blood. Despite her lack of being able to eat anything, that didn't stop the maids from putting the blood in a wine bottle, or a fancy wine glass. This time, they had just given her the bottle, and she drank slowly from it. Hans was cutting up his steak when he stopped and stared at her for a moment. He looked like he was fascinated by Seras's drinking ability. Seras looked back at him after drinking half the bottle and he went back to cutting his steak. She was somewhat perplexed by how he was so well mannered when he could have easily just wolfed the whole steak down.

Hans took the paper and wrote down a couple questions for Seras to answer. The most interesting one was "Why didn't you use your rifle against the vines?" Seras remembered that she had brought the rifle with her to the cathedral, but didn't use it. "Because it's such a powerful weapon, I thought that shooting it might damage the rose and the building." Hans cocked his head. "Yes, the building too. It's a very old building, and I didn't want to smash up it." Hans smiled. Seras did too.

It was a somewhat pleasant lunch.

000000—00000-00000-00000

When they had finished, they both decided the best thing to do was to tell Integra.

The moment they both stepped into the room, Integra knew something was wrong. "You both stepped in together, something's wrong." Seras sighed, before stepping forwards, in front of Hans. "It's about the roses; we accidentally touched them both at once-"Integra interrupted. "-And a connection was made, yes, didn't you read the _directions_?" She whacked Seras and Hans atop the head with a newspaper, before sitting back down. "Alright, here's the deal, there's a whole lot of creepy holy romance involved in that cathedral, and those roses made a connection with whom two or three people touch them." Seras twitched. "Three?" Integra waved her hand. "I told you _creepy_ romance. Anyway, whatever the first thing you do together with connect you. What'd you do?"

Hans put his hand up, and stuck out two fingers. He pointed them towards his eyes, then Seras's. "You made eye contact? _Romantic_." Integra snorted. "It's not just that, we feel what each other's feeling when we make eye contact!" Seras cried. Integra let a smile stretch across her face. "It can't be reversed. Sorry." Seras dropped her head, moaning. "And also, Seras," Integra started, interrupting Seras's moaning said "Drink more blood. If you don't drink enough, it'll make you _emotionally unstable_." Seras was giving her a look of **WHAT**. Integra gave them a second smile. "Yes, even in death women will be emotional without something." Seras dragged herself out of the room, while Hans simple stepped out.

"AUGH! What do we do?"

Seras's turned to Hans, and they made once again, eye contact. Seras felt warm, relaxed, and…affectionate?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bwaha! I leave you at a cliff hanger! I hope you guys like this so far, I'm still getting used to it. **


	5. Invitations

Hans eventually broke the lock on their eye contact, and Seras was left with confusion. "Hans, what was that?" He raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean, what did you feel all, um… Fluffy about?" Hans pointed to a small calendar behind Seras, and she looked at it closely. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about the date on the calendar. The only thing that was posted for that day was that Integra had a meeting with some high officials later, and Seras moaned slightly, knowing she would have to go with her. Seras looked at the next couple of days and found that a full moon was coming soon. "Oh! So that's what you're all excited about?" Hans nodded a little too enthusiastically, and Seras found herself relieved but also disappointed about something. Hans went away to something, and Seras couldn't help but think that the full moon wasn't what Hans was feeling so affectionate about. She shrugged it off, finding the official meetings were much more important, and soon almost forgot about the warm feeling they exchanged.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Time passed on swift feet, because before Seras knew it, Halloween was already a week away. She did not know what Hans did during that full moon. She knew Hans came to join Hellsing in September, but she hadn't realized how much of her life had fallen into a schedule. In the morning, she ate (or drank) breakfast alone, occasionally having some of the maids join her, then she visited Integra, to see if there were any more missions to accomplish (there usually wasn't), and she would patrol around the Hellsing grounds for a bit, then go to lunch. At lunchtime, she and Hans would eat together, and she found this to be the meal she looked forward to most in the day. Hans was very interesting company, and had many stories to share, mostly about Millennium, which sometimes irked Seras, but she eventually got used to it. She would then wander around the grounds again, or help Integra with paperwork. Dinner would finally come, and she and Integra would eat together, and talk about anything that came up for discussion.

When Seras realized Halloween was approaching, she asked Integra what they were going to do about it. Integra told her to ask the maids, and Seras did just that at breakfast.

There were several maids, but only a few were really Seras's friends; some maids would just clean and go, without any talking. There were four maids Seras enjoyed talking to. There was a short maid with black hair and pale skin, with green eyes, named Contessa whom Seras liked very much. She didn't talk much, but was very kind to Seras and always served her meals. Then there was Ember who was very tall, who had fiery red hair, dark brown eyes, and an exciting personality. She was always full of fire and energy, and she cleaned and dusted the fine china that decorated the house. The next maid was Vasumati, but everyone called her Matti. She had dark skin, curly dark hair, and light blue eyes. She was very likable, but very shy. It took a lot to finally get her to talk, and she stuttered at every other word. She polished the harder or complicated artifacts or decorations around the manor, such as chandeliers. The last maid was Onida, and she was sandy blonde haired, and had very dark brown eyes. If you looked into them, you would have thought she just had big pupils and no eye color at all. She cooked the meals.

Seras enjoyed them all, and often spoiled them with small presents, like ribbon bows, bracelets, and other small trinkets she would leave in their rooms. Seras was drinking blood out of a fancy wine glass, which looked like a rose with the stalk, and she was drinking out of the bloom, when she asked Contessa about Halloween. Her eyes lit up happily, and she walked out of the room. Seras blinked a couple times out of confusion, before all of her maid friends poured themselves into the room, all smiling and grinning. "I know you're planning something devious." Seras said laughing, smiling happily. Ember squeezed herself out of the tight group of maids, and grinned like a drunkard before telling Seras they were going to have a Halloween party. "Did Master Integra allow that?" Seras asked surprised. Ember opened her arms toward Matti, and said "All thank to her!" Matti blushed.

Matti quietly told them her conversation with Integra.

_Matti walked into Integra's office silently, and began polishing the vases and lamps around the room. Integra was working silently on some document and Matti spoke quietly "Shame we don't seem to be doing anything for Halloween." Integra raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?" Matti was expecting her to reply so quickly, and stuttered saying "W-well, s-since we a-already h-have a vampire a-and a w-werewolf, it d-doesn't s-seem that n-necessary." Integra sighed, before saying "You maids want to have a party, don't you?" Matti started polishing faster. "Guessed it." Integra said with dry humor."Alright." Matti turned around blinking. "What?" Integra sighed again. "I'm not going to argue with every maid in the house. I know you're just here to ask me that, and not to polish the vases." Matti turned saying "Well-"Integra shooed her out, and Matti went to tell other maids the news._

"That didn't seem too hard to me."Seras said wearily. Ember smiled. "We weren't going to ask her! Matti went in there to actually polish the vases. We were going to have a party at one of my friends' houses." Onida patted Matti on the head, and said "I guess it's because you're so cute." Mattie blushed. Contessa turned to Seras. "Will you come to the party?" Seras smiled, saying "I _live_ here, why wouldn't I come?" They all whooped and yay-ed before going back to work. Hans stepped into the room, a confused look on his face. Seras told him they would be having a Halloween party, and Hans cocked his head."You know, ghosts, and all that?" He shook his head. "You mean you don't know what Halloween is?" He shook his head again."Well, in old times Halloween was to scare away Vampires and ghosts and stuff. Now a days we just dress up like things we aren't and eat a lot of sweets."

Hans looked at her, with an almost concerned look on his face. He got out a notepad and pencil he was always carrying, and wrote down a long sentence. He handed the paper to her, and she read it silently. "If you aren't going to be scared away like olden times, and you have a strict blood diet, what will you be doing?" She shrugged lightly. "I don't know, Hans. I don't know." She felt almost depressed at the thought of not eating sweets, but she brushed it off with the thought of being able to dress up. But then she realized why should she dress up, when she's already a creature of the night? Hans was waving a Hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm fine just thinking." She said quickly.

Hans wrote something else down, and it was "Am I invited?" Seras smiled. "Of course you are." He thought silently before writing down another note. "What should I dress up as?" Seras thought, a hand on her chin. "A pirate, maybe?" she laughed nervously, and Hans seemingly thought about this before nodding and leaving the room. Seras finished off the rest of her drink, and trotted down to Integra's office.

0-0-0-0-0

"Are you coming to the party?"

Integra was leaning her head against her hand as she wrote down notes, and finished paperwork for new supplies and some more renovations done on the manor. There were still a lot of large holes around. "Why should I?" Integra asked crossly, before signing more papers. Seras shrugged. "Because it's your house." Integra grunted before turning to a computer, and typing down several unknown subjects. "I'll be busy." Seras sighed. "And they'll be drunk, wandering around your halls, and raiding their own rooms." Integra gave a little laugh at the thought, before turning back around to keep writing down more information. "You go to that party for me then, and tell me If that happens." Seras thought about this silently, before saying "How about we bring the party to you?" Integra shifted, looking up at her. "What." Seras jumped out of the room, saying "See you on Halloween!"

Integra sat alone in her office, silent.

"What."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**I hope that you guys like this so far. Also, this FanFic is going to be pretty long, so it's not for the fainthearted! Just a heads up.**


	6. All Hallows Eve

Seras had spent little time on the flimsy decorations. But not because she was lazy.

It was hard, the streamers colored orange and black, the paper lanterns stuck to the ceiling that looked like pumpkins, the small glowing lights that were strung around the walls edges, and most importantly, putting them all there before Integra came back from going to the bathroom.

It was Halloween, and Integra had forgotten. The maids gathered in the office, each of them dressed up as a ghoulish figure, and respectively, not one of them a Vampire. Seras flipped the light switch off, and the small huddle of girls waited in anticipation. Integra finally threw the door open and almost stumbled backwards in shock as the girls yelled out a "Surprise!" Integra pushed her glasses further back on her face, before sighing. Integra looked back up at the girls, with a face of almost disappointment. The girls were silent. Then she broke out into a small chuckle. "I knew you would do this, even though I have stacks of paperwork to do; I knew you wouldn't care, you silly hooligans."

The girls cheered, before Ember pulled out a large bottle of whiskey. All the others girls tackled her, prying the bottle away from her before they could meet Ember in a drunken state. Onida handed the bottle to Integra, who then chucked it out the window. "N-noooo! I spent a lot of money on that!" Contessa replied quietly "And you'll get it back in several pieces." Ember moaned, then stepped outside the room to go get some candy.

Meanwhile, Seras was worrying over Hans. 'He said he'd be here…' Seras thought, disappointed. _'Are you sure you haven't fallen for him?_' Pip asked, suddenly appearing within her, once again. "Are you kidding?" Seras yelled aloud, and everyone stopped and stared at her. Integra waved her hand. "She's probably arguing with Pip." The other maids nodded and sighed out of relief, before getting back to the party. 'Pip, _no_. He just said he'd be here, so I was-''_Worrying like a house wife when her Husband doesn't come home before dinner.'_ Seras had enough of Pip's prodding, so she very coldly and sharply said to him 'Pip. I am about to seal you away in my mind. And then _I_ will decide when you will come out, and when to give me advice.'

Pip instinctively drew back into Seras's mind. Alucard let none of his familiars out at any time except for war. Letting Pip come and go as he pleased in her mind was a rare advantage for a familiar. He decided not to pester her any more.

Seras sighed, feeling guilty about being so sharp with Pip, but she was stressed. 'Maybe he's just not going to come…' She thought this with a hint of sadness, but mostly frustration for the fact that she was _waiting_ for him. Pip drew in again, but gently. '_No, he would be a fool to leave a lovely girl like you waiting. Just go have some fun at the party._' "I guess…" she said quietly, looking at her friends trying to get Integra to wear fedora, boots, and a leather whip. Integra was threatening to fire them, but it wasn't hard to tell that half of them had drunk something spiked. Seras got up to stop the parade of girls dressing Integra up as a dominatrix, when someone stepped into the room.

Seras realized she was holding her breath. 'Is it _him_ or another maid? An enemy? A comrade? ' She turned around slowly, to see Hans at the doorway, slightly out of breath and in full pirate regalia. "Hans…! I thought you weren't coming!" She couldn't hide all of the relief and happiness from her voice, so Hans was a bit flustered for a minute. Then, for the second time, he gave a full out grin to Seras. She blinked out of surprise and it was gone. But the faint blush on his cheeks remained. 'He smiled to me like on the night I beat him…' She turned around to hide her face from him, and her pure angelic smile.

But the maids saw that smile.

The fun was suddenly gone. Seras felt sick. The maids had a devilish grin on their faces. Seras was filled with dread. "What are you going to do…?" Seras asked loudly, holding her ground, but she still trembled. Three of the maids grabbed Seras, zoomed past Hans, suppressed her screams, and was out the door before Integra or Hans could object. Onida was left with Hans. Hans kept pointing behind him to the door that Seras was pulled through, and had his mouth open like he was about to say something. But Onida would just say "That happens, how do you like the party?" or "That's a great outfit-did you make it yourself?"

Integra had her mouth slightly open in horror. "What _are_ you going to do to Seras?"

"Nothing that will hurt her…Physically at least."

Integra sighed, before pulling off one off the dominatrix boots they had shoved on her feet.

Seras meanwhile, hated her life.

-0-0-0-0-0-00-

"Come oooon Seras! Even Hans is dressed up, and he's a werewolf!"

"No, I refuse; you can't make me do it." Seras was holding a very slick silver dress. Ember laughed her drunken laugh. She hiccupped. "We'll see…"

The maids tackled her all at once.

-0-0-0-0-

Integra was getting aggravated. It had been ten minutes. Where were the maids, and more impotently, Seras? "Where are they? I don't _care_ what_ they're_ doing, but where is Seras? This is hardly a party!" Onida waved her hands up and down, the same way you calm an aggravated horse. "They'll be here. And in anycase, isn't two's a company, three's a crowd?" Integra just about hopped onto her desk. "A crowd of _what_? Waiters?" The door opened. They turned around, and the maids ran in first, panicked and scraggly looking from some sort of brawl.

"Get it _off_ me!" Seras ran into the room, with the stunning silver dress on. It curved around her figure perfectly, and the fabric seemed to be spun from the rays of the moon. She was running barefoot, and she threw a matching shoe at one of the maids. It was Ember, and she dodged it as the pretty shoe lodged into the wall. The maids ran behind Integra's desk just as she looked at them with the look of death. The maids were cornered.

Seras let out a yell, holding the other shoe and swinging it at them like a battle ax. Onida held Integra as best she could, while Hans grabbed Seras's waist from behind in an effort to stop her from murdering their only service. Seras squirmed and shoved, grunting, yelling, and even letting her sharp teeth show from frustration. "Fine!" she snarled. "But I'm getting out of this dress, even if I have to rip it to shreds." She felt Hans shift slightly. She realized he was practically hugging her, and she slipped under his grasp, running backwards and stuttering until she hit a wall behind her. "S-Sorry! I just don't like this dress and I got kind of angry…!"

Ember at the far side of the room yelled "Aye forgive yoo!" Seras threw her shoe to the other side of the room, lodging it in the wall beside Ember's head. "Waee don you lie—k itttt?" Contessa asked from across the room. She wasn't very good at talking to begin with, but now that they were drunk, it was almost a foreign language.

"Because," Seras said dangerously slow, "you can put a punch of peacock's feather's on a sparrow, but it will still be a drab little scrubby sparrow in the end! _Nothing_ would have changed!" Everyone couldn't believe what she was saying. Even Integra had stopped her struggle to gawk at Seras's splendor. Hans meanwhile was dumbstruck. He couldn't stop staring at her. He would have sworn that she was dazzling enough to be a challenge to the moon itself. Her hair was as golden as the sun, her dress as the moon. A perfect balance.

"I'll go change." She said quickly, which was followed by pleas from the maids. "Fine." Seras said lightly. "But only if Integra wears her Dominatrix outfit." 'Integra would never wear that,' Seras thought finally. Her plan was fool-proof. Integra looked at Seras, then the outfit. Seras, the outfit. She put her hand on her chin, staring at the outfit. Seras opened her mouth with astonishment. "You're actually thinking this over?" Seras wailed with despair.

Integra sighed quietly, before saying "_Just_ the boots." Seras gaped. The maids cheered. Hans blinked.

And the party went on.

In the end, Hans had given Integra his eyepatch to wear, The maids had somehow switched costumes with each other, and Seras knew when she got out of bed the next day she was going to have a headache.

But she had noticed that Hans never stopped looking at her.


	7. Hangover

"Augh. My head hurts."

Seras was aware that the sun was up. She was also aware that she had a terrible headache, and that she had something wrapped around her shoulders. But Seras really didn't want to open her eyes. Instead, she resorted to what she smelled.

She named off the scents as she smelled them. "Alcohol, perfume, ashes, leather, sugar, dog-"

_Dog_.

She sat up immediately, eyes open despite the bright sun nearly blinding her. She had Hans' Jacket on, and somehow a pair of pants. She couldn't remember what exactly went on the night before, but she thanked the heavens that she remembered that she had put the pants on in her room. The silver dress she had on was still just as glorious, but didn't look quite right in the sunlight.

She got up off her position on the ground to see that most of the maids were asleep on the ground. Onida was gone though, and Integra was asleep in a graceful position on her desk. Hans was curled up in a corner still with his pirate costume on, but with the jacket, eye-patch, and hat missing. Seras found Integra with the eye-patch on over the blind eye, and the jacket was what Sera was wearing.

She stepped out of the room quietly, and dressed herself in her usual uniform and went to the kitchen to see if any food was left out. Surprisingly, Onida was there in her maid outfit with Hans' hat on. It matched almost perfectly with her almost black eyes. "Hello, Seras. Would you like bearkfast?" Seras giggled. "_Bearkfast_? I think you mean breakfast." Onida nodded. "Yeah, what you said. I'm still a little numb from drinking some of that spiked drink. But my mind is fine, unlike the others." Seras smiled. "I had a headache, but it's gone now. What are you doing with Hans' hat on?"

"Oh." She stood still for many moments. "I don't know. But it's nice so I think I'll keep it on." Seras smiled again. "Well! What do you say we play a little after-hollow's eve prank on our maidly friends, hmm?" Onida smiled angelically. "Sounds fun."

They had quietly woken up Integra and Hans, telling them to go to their own beds to keep sleeping. Integra yawned before walking to her room like a perfectly coherent person, whilst Hans woke up like a drunkard. His eyelids fluttered as he stared at Seras. "Hans. Please go to your room." She whispered. He sat there for a moment before smiling, a goofy grin on his face. "Hans?" He fell over, seemingly either dead or in a very deep sleep. "Onida!" Seras whispered quietly. She trotted over. " I'm going to carry him to the kitchen. He'll wake up there." Onida was staring at Hans hatless head as she adjusted the pirate hat on hers. "Why?" Seras more dragged him by his collar to the door. "Well, if he's a dog, he'll be able to smell all the foods in there."

Seras picked Hans up bridal style; she had carried heavier things, and Bridal was the easiest way to carry him. It didn't make it any less awkward for her though. She set him down in a chair, before walking out, brushing herself off. She heard a cough from behind her. She turned around in surprise as Hans staggered back up, with a questioning look on his face. It obviously portrayed his thought of "Where the heck am I." Seras smiled and told him quietly "I'm going to go wake up the maids. It might be a bit. I want you to wait here so we can eat together, ok?" He nodded sleepily before sitting back down and falling asleep.

She smiled as she morphed through some of the walls to get to Integra's office faster. Onida was waiting with a bucket of ice-water and a fog-horn. She shut the curtains, and had only the red Halloween light on. It _looked_ terrifying. "Ready?" Seras took the bucket of water. "Ready."

Onida pushed down on the fog-horn as Seras splashed the whole bunch with ice-cold water. Seras was almost yelling "Wake up, wake up!" The maids woke up with sheer terror and surprise. "Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat-?" Seras and Onida laughed. Onida smiled. "You're all late for work. It's nine o 'clock." They all scrambled up, wet and full of adrenaline.

0-0-0-0-0

When Seras was back at the kitchen, Hans was still asleep. She decided not to wake him up, but to talk to the maids about their headaches an womanly problems. Seras first went to Ember. "So, Ember, how was the party last night-" "_Don't. Even. Talk._ I have the _worst_ hangover right now." Seras suppressed a laugh for Ember's sake. "That's what you get for spiking the punch~" Ember turned to her, confused. "I didn't spike anything! Integra threw my only alcohol out the window!"

Seras was baffled. "Then…Who spiked the punch?"

After interrogating all the maids and a half-asleep Hans, they resorted to looking at the security cameras. They saw Integra and Onida playing tug-o-war with Integra's dominatrix whip, Hans strapping his eyepatch on Integra's face, Matti and Contessa run into the bathroom and come out with switched outfits, laughing, and other strange things. Then they saw it.

Integra pouring a small spoonful of cold medicine into a tiny cup. It looked like she was about to drink it when Ember and Matti bumped into her and Integra poured the whole thing into the punch bowl. Integra didn't seem to see, because she ended up scolding everybody and throwing the bottle outside in frustration.

"Well." Contessa said quietly. "That was funny."

Somehow Hans had woken up and was watching the small screen as everybody crammed together to get a look. Hans furrowed his eyebrows in surprise as they watched the pouring over and over.

Meanwhile, Integra woke up with a sneeze and a sniffle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hope you like it so far!**


	8. Sick

"Master Integra, are you sick?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't able to take my medicine last night, so yes."

Integra was sitting in her bed while several maids were setting up the room for someone who was sick. Tissue boxes, juices, bread, cold medicine, thick blankets, heaters, and other items were being put in, taken out, wrapped up, and packed up. One of the other maids was carrying Integra's Cigar box.

Integra tried to jump out of her bed to grab the unsuspecting maid, but was stopped by Onida. "If you're sick, it would be a terrible idea to smoke." Integra snorted. "I don't rightly care. Bring in my cigar box."

Onida stood in the way, her face blank. "No. As your maid, it is my duty to protect you, even from yourself." Integra sneered. "I _can_ fire you. I can always hire another maid." Onida smiled. "But you won't, because you know smoking is still bad for you, but you won't admit it." Integra all but pouted.

Seras stifled a laugh.

Hans came in, dodging a couple other maids as he gave a note to Seras.

"_What is going on here_?"

Seras gave out a laugh, but she sweated slightly. "Master Integra is sick…And she gets a little nasty when she-" Integra overheard. "What was that?" Seras dodged a tissue box, a fork, and a torn up copy of a book with pale hands holding an apple. She picked up the fork and tissue box, but she tossed the book out the window. "What are you doing reading things like that?" Integra grunted, mumbling to herself. Contessa stepped into the room, her long black hair flowing like a veil around her face and arms. She carried a letter. Integra eyed her, before Contessa handed her the letter.

It was from The Queen.

00000-000000-00000-0-000

Integra ordered all of them to leave while she read her letter. Seras was worried. If it was from the queen, what was going to happen? Was she going to shut down Hellsing? What would Seras do then? Live with Integra until her Master died? She shuddered. She was feeling sick. Even though she had breakfast that morning, she felt empty.

Hans came walking down the hallway. He was coming back from a quick lunch, when he saw Seras pacing in front of Master Integra's door. She looked different. Her clothes had seemed to lose some of their luster, and her hair seemed to be losing its sunny disposition. Her skin seemed paler that usual, but the worst part was her eyes. Before, they were a sunset scarlet, the color of the sky just before the sun bursts into its last gleam. They now seemed to be a blood lust red, of someone who was willing to kill a million soldiers, to rip down a million obstacles, to kill, to slay, for a single purpose.

She turned around, and they made eye contact. Seras felt confused, and full. She was glad Hans had eaten. Hans however was going through a worse experience. He felt his stomach empty, like he hadn't eaten. He felt nauseous, nervous, and violent. He felt his hackles prickle. He felt like he could destroy the world, rip apart any hindrance, reality at large in order to-

Seras broke their eye contact. She had trained herself only to look at his when he was looking away. She had slipped. Messed up again. She sighed. Maybe she needed more blood. She was stressing herself out.

She was thinking whether she would ask for bagged blood or Cow blood when she felt a firm arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see Hans. He was looking away and blushing furiously, but it was still obvious he was worried. Her eyes softened, back to their sunset Scarlet. "I'm alright, Hans. Just a little stressed. Integra and the maids are all I've had for a while. And to know that the Queen contacted Integra, and if they might be in trouble - - I get a little possessive. It alright." She now knew that her face was heating up, and Hans' arm slipped slowly from her shoulder. She smiled.

He glanced at her for a moment, before his eyes flicked back to the hallway.

"Thank you, Hans."

Meanwhile, Ember laughed deviously behind a corner, watching the two sitting figures in front of Integra's door.

000000-000000-00000

It seemed like hours before Seras and Hans heard Integra tell them it was fine to come in.

There were papers strewn about Integra's bed, and several crumpled tissues which the maids disposed of immediately. She looked irritated, which worried Seras until she realized she always looked grumpy when she was sick. "M-Master…What did the letter say?" She sighed. "It was a series of elaborate schemes, reasons, arguments, excuses, and discussions in order to draw the conclusion that I must sign a treaty…" Seras felt nervous again. "What kind of treaty?"

"That I will not get out of bed or work from a week to a month." Integra smiled grimly. "I think she knew this was coming." Seras felt a weight of the worst conclusions fall of her like a ton of bricks. "What a silly Queen we have…"

Integra smiled. "Seras, you're a part of the treaty too." She was smiling like a goblin. Seras stepped back in fear. "You are to guard me, take complete care of me, answer my demands, and pretty much be my personal maid until I get better." Seras sighed. "Always a catch, I suppose." She said mournfully as she signed a series of loophole proof papers. Hans meanwhile looked like a distressed puppy in the corner. Integra pointed a cane that she had near her bed at him. "And you, my little zombie wolf, will help her." He gave her a distasteful look. "No, you aren't in the letter, but I'm going to command Seras to command you to help her until I'm better which _better be soon_ at the rate I've been taking medicine."

Hans nodded fearfully. She was scary. Seras sighed. "Integra, what is it you want?" Integra smiled. "Lunch."

0000-0-0000

The crowd of maids rushed around the kitchen trying to find food that was tasty but good for her in the current condition she was in.

They finally took Seras's suggestion to heart: Chicken noodle soup.

Seras brought the tray in tentatively, and set the soup on her Sir's lap. She snickered at it. "Soup?" Seras frowned. "It's good for you." Integra sniggered. "I refuse. That is a plain soup-" Seras frowned. "And the contract said to take care of you." Integra stopped talking. "There goes that plan." Seras smiled. She picked up the silver spoon, and scooped a bit of soup out. "Open your mouth." Integra look at her with astonishment. "_Integra. Open_." Integra shook her head like a stubborn child.

"Sir Integra, if you do not open your mouth I will wait till you are asleep to funnel this through your mouth." Integra smiled. "You're a little more feisty." Seras twitched. "I'm worried about your health, that's all." Integra glanced at Hans, who was making the hand movements of eating soup. She sighed, and opened her mouth.

0000000-0000-00-0-000

"That was humiliating."

"That was good for you."

Integra lay down to take a nap, her face twisted and sour. She did not want to do that. That was degrading. Seras laughed. Integra lifted an eyebrow. "Do you mind?" Seras covered her mouth with a gloved hand, a sliver glint appearing from under her glove. "What's that?" Seras took off her glove, showing the silver vine. She took it off delicately, and handed it to the Lady Knight. "Hmm. This is from the silver plant, right?" Seras nodded. Integra studied it for a moment. "Can I keep this?" Seras smiled. "Of course, Integra." She slipped it into one of her drawers before shutting it firmly. "What were you laughing about, anyway?"

Seras smiled again. "I was thinking about a story of when I was sick when I was little." She stopped. Integra put her eyebrows up. "Do tell. Continue. I'm bored." Seras grinned. "When I got sick once, I wouldn't eat anything. I felt like I didn't need to. My father tried everything, but my Mother got so upset with me, the next morning I woke up, and my room was filled with all manner of sweets. When I tried to eat one, she told me that if I wasn't going to eat normal food, I shouldn't be allowed to eat desserts. I was so stubborn, I still wouldn't eat. Eventually, I tried to sneak a bite in the night but my mother was always there! I eventually gave up though. Just so you know, there really isn't a particular moral to this story."

Integra smiled. "I'm going to take a nap now." She fell over into her mass of pillows, and was fast asleep. Seras wondered if she even heard the story.

00000000-000-0000-000-0000000

Integra woke in the night. Seras was wide awake, or so it seemed. The half moon light filtered into the room like silks of light. Hans was sitting in the corner, sleeping. Integra sighed. "Seraaaaas." Seras smiled. "Yes, Integra?" Integra sounded half asleep and very sick. She seemed to act more immature when she was sick. "Tell me another story." Seras smiled again. "If you're sure."

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful duchess."

"Why not a Queen?"

"Because she worked for the Queen, Integra."

"Oh."

"She had bright golden hair, and fierce blue eyes. No one would challenge her, because she had a secret weapon."

"What was it?"

"Her invincible black Knight. He was the strongest, cleverest, bravest Knight there ever was."

"Ngghhmm."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Noooo…Keep talking…"

"Alright. Now, her Knight had a little servant Girl, who had a Pet dog, that was super strong! The Girl wasn't the cleverest, or the strongest, but she was the one who hoped the most. All of them together beat all the adversaries that came in their way! The End."

"Good Story…" Integra fell asleep again, and this time Seras wasn't sure if she had actually even been half awake for it. It wasn't even a very good story, but it was her best. She sighed again. Hans was asleep, so she had no one to talk to. Not even her Crimson Master. She stared at Hans for a moment. He was handsome. "You're a handsome mutt." She brushed her bangs off her face.

Ember laughed behind a crack of the door. "Blackmail Central, here I come."

000000-000000-000000

**Well, I'm sorry for not updating so much! I hope you like.**


	9. Surprise

**I am SO SORRY. My computer has been dead the last couple of months, but my Parents were awesome and bought me a new one. Anyway, on to the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Seras felt, for lack of a better word, a disturbance in the force.

Ember had been way too excited in the last couple of days, and she kept looking at Seras and Hans with a strange expression, resembling an Imp, or maybe a mischievous child. Seras had been planning on asking her about it, but Integra had been demanding in the last couple of days with her sickness. She had been contemplating talking to her when a dictionary hit her head. "Seras!" Integra barked with unnecessary anger. "I refuse to succumb to this again!"

Integra was, of course, referring to the chicken soup that sat cradled between her knees. "Master," Seras droned," If you don't eat this, you'll just get worse!" Integra sighed, and grabbed the spoon she had to her left. Hans sat on the other side, staring at Seras. She had been turning around and asking him if he needed something, but he simply shook his head and kept staring. She could feel the staring on her head; it would make the back of her neck and ears prickle.

Hans wanted to keep watching Seras's face. It looked so feline in its movement. Her ears would almost seem to prick up if he watched them for long enough. The way her hands seemed to glide along the surface of the tables she was leaning on reminded him slightly of Schrodinger, and he found himself missing him slightly. Seras walked around Integra's bad and leaned over to feel her forehead. Her hand moved with a liquid grace, and Integra nearly bit her hand.

"Master, you're feeling a lot better. Another day, and you'll probably be better."

"Probably being the operative word," Integra growled under her breath. Seras sighed and sat back down, looking at Integra with worry. Suddenly, she heard cackle down the hallway. "Master, I'm afraid I have to go investigate something." Seras explained as she walked through the wall. Integra turned to Hans. "So. Have you read any good books lately?"

Hans nodded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras floated through the walls and pinpointed the cackle. It was Ember, as she had suspected. "And then, she called him handsome!" She was talking to Contessa, who simply nodded. "Ooh, Seras is gonna owe me so much Black Mailing!" Seras realized Ember must have been there when she complimented Hans, so she creepily floated out of the wall. "…Blackmailing me for what, Ember?..." She floated forward, a difficult task but she came up with the desired effect. Ember hung on to Contessa for dear life. "S-Seras…! Stop that! Its creepy!" Seras smiled, showing her pointy teeth.

Ember got the clue and shrieked "Fine fine, _fine! _No blackmailing! Just stop being creepy!"

Seras grinned normally and stepped back into the wall. Contessa nearly laughed, and Ember scowled. :I have to remember these walls have eyes and ears…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Integra smiled as Seras floated in. "You missed it, we had a very interesting conversation, didn't we?" Hans nodded, slightly bewildered. "Master, I believe you need to take a nap." Integra laughed, a little feverish, "I second that motion." Before falling over onto her bed. Seras laughed a little. "So, what did you talk about?" Hans shrugged. "…So not even you could understand her fever? That was to be expected." Hand ducked his head into his hood, which he did when he was trying to hide a laugh.

Seras smiled patted his head without thinking. His hair was fluffy and thick, a lot like a wolf pelt. "Oh! Uhm, you must excuse me…," she said with a stutter, and feeling her face warm a little. "I, Uh, well…" Hans stood up, took off one of his gloves, and patted her head back. Her hair felt smooth and silky, like a kitten's underbelly. He liked the feel of it, slicking between his fingers. "Um. Hans? You're petting my head a lot longer than I pet yours." Hans stopped abruptly and put his glove back on, sinking deeper into his coat.

"I mean, it's not that it didn't feel comforting, but," she stuttered again, realizing that turned out a little wrong, " I mean, I should get to pet your head back for how much longer you pet mine," That really wasn't coming out right. She started mindlessly stuttering and Integra sat up. "Get a room!" she fell back over.

Seras and Hans both turned red at that.

"Mas-s-s-ter Integraaaaa!" Seras grabbed her collar and started shaking her. "It's not like thaaaaaat!" Hans starting waving his hands back and forth, signaling that she was overreacting, so Seras set Integra back down and brushed her hair back. "Well, this has been an eventful evening." She glanced up at him and grabbed a blanket and pillow she picked up from one of the storage closets. "Here, use these sense Integra has us sleeping in here." He nodded, a grateful smile showing from under his collar. "Well, Goodnight!"

He nodded again, but this time he leaned forward and planted a peck of a kiss on Seras's cheek.


	10. Contemplation

Seras sat there, stunned. Hans just stood there, seemingly just as stunned to have done that. Neither of them moved for a couple moments. Then, they both turned, faces hot, away from each other. "S-S-S-Sleep well Hans." He nodded enthusiastically, and he laid down on the floor beside Integra's bed. Seras sat on the armchair beside her, shaking slightly. _It's late_, she reasoned. _He's probably just tired and didn't know what he was doing._ A voice echoed in her head. '_Tch, I believe the Lady is, eh,_ reassuring _herself_?' _Pip_, she said back to him, an irritation in her voice that cut like a blade_, I am not in the mood for this conversation. 'Ha._' He replied. '_You certainly seemed in the mood for kissing, hm?' Pip!_ She mentally bit at him, and he recoiled. _'Ah, I am jus' saying, if you truly have feelings for the Wolf, then go._' She wasn't sure whether to feel relief or not.

'_But I am telling you, he is up to no good._'

_Hans_? She replied, confusion coloring her voice. She glanced at the sleeping figure that lay beside Integra. _'Yes. He was in Mill-'_She nearly snarled. _That was the past! He is a part of Hellsing now, so there's no use doing anything._ He was silent for a moment. '_You_ do _have feelings for him. And they are favorable._' He said this in an almost mournful voice. _'If you didn't, you would have not snapped at me as you did.'_

She furrowed her brow. _Was it not you who was enthusiastically telling me how there was no turning back? Until you get your ideas straight, do not speak to me!_ She could feel Pip recoil again. '_Seras-!_' She stayed silent. '_Och, how jealous I am of your wolfman! You would ignore me to defend him_!' He chuckled, and it seemed to vibrate in her throat. '_Maybe I was too quick. Too much pressure. Ah, well_.' She could feel him start to recede into the back of her mind.

She leaned back and put a hand to her face. She had just scolded Pip, who had been killed by Millenium, to stop bullying a former member. _Pip_? She asked quietly_. I'm sorry. That was totally unfair of me_. She heard a very quiet whisper in her mind. '_Oh, I do not mind. I do like the flustered look on your face though.' Pip!_ She exclaimed. He laughed, and finally fell to a slumber in her mind.

She sighed, and fell into a light sleep.

0-0000-0-0-0-00-0-000-0

Hans was quick to get up the next morning, as if he needed to get up as soon as possible. Seras lightly smiled at him, waving a little. His face erupted pink, and he hid most of it in his collar. She laughed a little. The talk she had with Pip the night before had somehow calmed her mind.

What did not calm her mind was a fork that had flown past her head and stuck itself in the wall behind her. Integra snarled at her. "If I am so recovered of my illness, why then am I still not allowed out of my sleeping quarters?" Seras held up her hands in protest. "If you overstress yourself even slightly, you could fall back to being sick!" Integra gave her a glare that could kill a dragon on the spot. _Luckily for me, I'm already dead, _she thought with a cold shiver travelling down her spine. "Seras, I'm relieving you of your babysitting duties." Seras shook her head. "Master Integra, it is my duty-" Integra snapped at her, bitterness wafting from her voice. "I want to be left alone!"

Hans looked between them. "That goes for you too, mutt." They both left the room silently as Integra shuffled out a book.

Seras growled in irritation."I swear she's just so- Ugh!" She grabbed her hair and nearly pulled it all out. "That's it, I need to blow off some steam." She stomped off, and Hans followed loyally. She kept stomping and huffing, seemingly not noticing Hans. Hans noticed that the back of her head was getting darker. And darker. Until it was a black thick fire that waved from along her hairline up to her crown. He watched, curious, as a face emerged from it. It was the face of a man with an eyepatch on. A hand appeared, and two fingers stuck out. One toward his own eye, and back to Hans. It was obvious what he was saying. '_I'm watching you_.'

The fire dissipated faster that it appeared, and Seras seemed oblivious of what just happened.

She flew open a room that had gym gear filling it. A punching bag dangled from a thick chain, and she ran over to it. She kicked her leg up, and it was obliterated into stringy fibers and clusters of cotton. She growled again. "I swear, this room isn't nearly durable enough." Hans stared at her. He then unbuttoned his jacket, and tossed it aside. "Eh?" He fastened his gloves tighter, and stiffened into a fighting stance. "Hans, no, I can't have another part of Hellsing getting-"

He ran at her.

She instinctively hopped over him and grabbed his head, pulling him backwards. He retaliated by grabbing her hand and flipping her over, but she propelled herself enough to kick him squarely in the chest. They fought back and forth, until Hans grabbed her arm and shoved her against a wall. She kneed him in the stomach and slid around him, pinning him into the wall from behind. "I said no!" He turned and looked over his shoulder, grinning. The realized he had just blown the steam out of her.

Black fire erupted from one of her arms and the arm of Pip emerged, flicking him in the back of his head.

She laughed and he grunted as she released him, and the arm of Pip was about to flip him off if it wasn't for Seras forcibly consuming the fire back into her body. She walked to the kitchen as Hans followed, glaring at the small trace of black smoke that trailed from her arm.

0-0-0-000-0-0—0-0-0-0

Integra sighed mournfully.

She brushed dust off the papers she was holding for the thousandth time; she wasn't sure if she should read it. The words on the front were in scripted with gold, which was now peeling away. The words read:

The Last Will and Testament of Walter C. Dornez.


	11. Feline

Integra had been sitting in her room for a couple days, only letting in maids for food.

Seras sighed and bit her lip. Hans gave her a concerned look, but she wasn't paying attention. "Seras. Hans. Enter." Seras flung herself through the door, and landed on the foot of Integra's bed. "Master Integra! Are you alright?" Integra smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine."Seras gave her a suspicious look. Not only had her smile been bitter, but under her eyes were red and puffy. "I have an assignment for the both of you." Seras peered at Integra's hands, which held many documents and an old book.

"There seems to be a vampire… _problem_, in an old warehouse. Shouldn't be a problem for you two." She handed them the address, and ordered them to leave her room. They both hesitated, then left, slightly hurt. "Something's wrong and she isn't telling us." Seras said with a pout. "Oh well, let's see about this vampire 'problem'." She looked at the rumpled documents in her hand.

"Guh. Come on Hans, we have our work cut out for us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The ride to the Warehouse was a slow one, and Seras barely spoke to Hans. He gave her many confused looks, but she seemed consumed in thought. "I have a feeling…" she mumbled to herself quietly, "that something very bad is about to happen."They arrived at the warehouse, which was more of a waremansion. She tried to pull open the massive doors, only to find them firmly locked. She snarled at them, and ripped straight down through the metal. Seras then wrenched both her hands through and ripped it sideways, making a large gaping hole. She walked through, whilst Hans stared at her. The Warehouse was filled with large crates and boxes, making a very effective maze.

Seras scowled. "I'm not in the mood for this. So just some out, wherever you are!"

Hans' ears perked up as he glanced at the ceiling, wherein he suddenly grabbed Seras and pulled her back as a pile of dead ghouls fell. "This thing," Seras whispered "is not sane. Why would he kill his own ghouls?" She glanced up at Hans, who seemed very comfortable holding onto Seras. She smiled at him for a moment and he released his grip. "I would say that we should split up, but I have a feeling it might take two of us to kill this thing." He nodded, and they both started down the dark halls of boxes and crates.

Many times they heard giggling and laughing, but it usually led to a dead end. Hans was frequent in looking up, just in case, but there was no such sign of any activity. Seras's eyes started to flicker from sunset garnet to a bloody crimson. "I'm starting to get sick of this game." Hans nodded, and Seras stretched her arms out. "You like games, don't you?"Seras announced loudly. She cracked her knuckles. "Right now, you think we're playing hide and seek." Her eyes started glowing slightly. "I'm playing tag."

A snort echoed from behind her, but instead of turning around to face the laughter, she tore her hand through the boxes beside her. When she withdrew her hand, it was smeared and bloody. "Found you." She whispered. She started ripping through the boxes and drew out a skinny being with thin wrists and big hands. "You found me!" he giggled. Or rather, it giggled. It wasn't a person, but it wasn't a vampire. It was, but it wasn't. Its eyes rolled around in its head for no reason, and it was wearing shabby clothes. Seras cringed while looking at it. Hans looked away, disgusted. "The game ends here." She squeezed her hand around its neck, and it laughed as blood started to dribble out of its mouth. "Game will be fun!" it wheezed. It pulled something glistening out of its sleeve. Seras felt cold as she saw what it was.

A silver knife.

"Hans!" she shrieked, but it was too late. He turned in time to have the silver device be embedded deep into his stomach. It laughed louder and somehow bent out of Seras' grasp back into the den of boxes. She ran to Hans' side as he convulsed in agony. "Hans!" He started making strange gurgling noises as he clawed at his bleeding wound. She tried to hold his hands, and tried to calm him down. "Hans, be still, please, I can get it out, please Hans-" He couldn't stop squirming under her grasp. There was too much blood, and she couldn't see it anymore. Seras took a deep breath and pointed Hans' face toward her own.

She made eye contact.

Perfect eye contact, and she winced as she felt what Hans was feeling. In the lowest part of her gut, there was a terrible stinging and ripping feeling. Seras wanted to claw at her gut like Hans was doing, but her willpower was strong. She slowly, painfully slowly, grabbed where she could feel the knife was, and pulled it out of him. She had to feel around for a moment, which was painful for both of them, but she did anyway. His eyes opened wide for a moment, and then relaxed. He was going to be ok. She smiled a little, still having perfect eye contact with him, feeling his relief. '_Thank you, Seras…_' she heard echo in her mind. She stopped. He stopped. "Hans…Did you just…Thank me?" He slowly nodded.

'_Yes, I did.'_

"Oh gawsh I heard that too." She broke her eye contact with him, but she could still hear him talking to her. '_Seras, vhat's wrong_?' She turned toward him, and his strange blue eyes. "I can hear you. Talking to me." He smiled a little. _'…Really?_' She nodded. "Yes." He tried to stand up, but swiftly out a hand to his stomach where the bleeding had been stopping. He grated his teeth. '_Vell, zis hurts_.' She stared at him. "You think in a German accent?" He smiled a little at her. '_Yes, as thinking is not too different from talking, Master Seras._' She blushed. "You… Don't need to… address me as…Master…"

"Well Fraulein, I didn't vant to break up such a touching moment, so I… _Disposed_ of zis for you."

She looked up to see the figure of the thing she was trying to kill fall dead on the ground, his neck snapped. It's eyes were no longer lolling in its head, but it still held the figure of grotesqueness. "I'm normally a messenger," the being purred "but it looked like zis von vas giving you some trouble." She looked up even higher to see a familiar slender stature, one with pale blonde hair and black cat ears, standing proudly on one of the metal supports on the ceiling. "You." She stuttered. "You. How did you…" Anger replaced confusion. "You killed my Master!" She snarled at the being. He looked at her confused. "Killed…? No. Delayed? Yes." It was Seras' turn to stare in confusion. "He's not dead…?" Schrodinger laughed boyishly. "It's impossible to kill Alucard. Vonce I saw he vas vorking his vay backwards, I decided to flee."

Seras stared at him sidelong. Then she suddenly turned around to Hans. "You mock me, cat." Schrodinger appeared behind her. "You? Never. I tell ze truth." Seras was helping Hans up slowly. '_Shro,' _he thought almost affectionately, '_It's good to see you again._' Schrodinger laughed and helped him up too. "It's good to see you too, old friend." Seras stared at them both, then shook her head. "This is insane. This whole thing. We killed Millennium." She let Hans' arm drop and turned around.

"And yet, it comes back to ridicule me…"

Schrodinger furrowed his eyebrows, giving Hans a helping hand. "Ve have not come back to tease you, ve came back to help you. Believe it or not, ve really like you." She turned around slowly, a small trickle of a bloody tear down her cheek. '_We really do, Seras_.' She wiped the tear away.

"Either way, Master Integra will kill me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They ended up burning the body, as it was too sad and deformed to look at any longer.

"What do you think it was?" Seras asked under her breath. Schrodinger hopped from behind her, and shrugged. "Sad. It was probably bad before, then when a Vampire bit it, I suppose everything went downhill." Seras frowned. "That's depressing." Schro lifted his hands up, and his little delightful smile curled his face like a bowstring. "Well, not for us. Besides, he's dead now. But it's strange…" He was fingering the silver knife the thing had. "It seemed like he was expecting you two."

Seras shrugged. "The job is done. Come on, Hans." He followed slowly, clutching his bloody wound. They opened up the cargo car, and Schro was sitting inside, like he had always been there. "Vell? Let's get a move on here." Seras furrowed her eyebrows. "Schrodinger, you cannot come with." Schro smiled again, but a devilish curl appeared. "Oh, can't I? And vhat are you going to do about it?"

Seras glared, and the pressure of a thousand angry mothers fell on Schro like bullets.

"Yikes!" His ears flattened against his skull, and his eyes became particularly sparkly. "Please?" he asked with an adorable quiver in his voice. Seras lifted an eyebrow. "No." she said flatly with the coldness of an iceberg. He hopped beside Hans. "Oh, come on, you accepted Hans!" Hans nodded. '_Zat iz true, mast-…Seras.'_ Seras pulled on her hair. "Oh for the love of… Fine. Just leave me alone." She sat down angrily on one side of the cargo unit, and glowered at the window.

The car started with a sputter, and it slowly started to accelerate speed as its old wheels started flexing. Hans looked down at Schro, who was sitting to his right. '_Perhaps, you should try to get on her good side?_' Schro scratched his head. "How?" Hans put a hand to his chin with the arm he wasn't using to stop more of the bleeding. He shrugged. Schro sighed. "Maybe I should try a joke."

Seras turned from the window, her hair sticking up on end. "I can hear both of you!" she growled at them. They both sat up straight in their seats, and felt cold shivers inch down their spines. Seras turned back to the window. The sun was about to come up. Just as she was immune to its heat now, she didn't mind watching it rise. But the light of the sin dazzled her eyes, so she shut the small curtains the car window had. She felt her eyelids starting to get heavy. But she still kept them open, out of sheer stubbornness. Hans and Schro watched in fascination. Seras looked tired, and she was wobbling slightly. Schro and Hans were also sleepy, but not too sleepy to watch Seras tumble back and forth. She grabbed the silver knife that had wounded Hans, and stared it a moment. Then, without any warning, she crushed it in the palm of her hand. She opened up her hand to see small chunks and bits of a once fatal weapon, now rendered useless.

She tossed the remains out the window, and sat for a moment, dazed. "Seras?" Schro asked timidly. "Can I sit next to you?" She nodded, too tired for any vocal responses. She sat with Schro for a while, when Hans got up and sat to her other side. Schro smelled lightly of dried grasses, while Hans smelled of fresh soil. She very slowly, let her eyes close.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras woke up very warm. The car hadn't arrived back at Hellsing, but it was near. She looked to her right, where Schro had fallen asleep leaning against her arm. On her lap, was Hans' head asleep up at her. She felt her face growing hot and sweaty. Schro nestled his head against her, and Hans shifted slightly. The car screeched to a stop, and Schro's eyes fluttered open. "Are we here…?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. Hans opened his eyes slowly to see Seras down at him.

He nearly headbutted her sitting up.

She smiled a little sheepishly as him, and he buried his face in his collar. She laughed, and they hopped out of the car to step into Hellsing.


	12. Inquire

Integra scowled at the feline child across from her bed.

"Seras…What is that?" she pointed to Schrodinger, who was happily picking up and observing items around the room. Seras laughed nervously. "Not a what, but a who, Master. If you remember-" Integra grimaced. "I remember perfectly. Now, here's another question: why is it here?" Shro gave her an insulted look. "Vell, zat's not very good manners for your guests." She frowned at him. "You're not a guest, you're an intruder. What are you doing here anyway?" Schro smiled at her happily. "I got bored of where I vas, so I found you all."

Integra pulled out a small handgun from the bottom of her pillow, and landed three shots in Schrodinger's forehead.

The body fell down, lifeless, and Integra pushed the gun back under the covers. Seras had a horrified look on her face, but Hans seemed strangely calmed. "It vill take more zan zat to kill me." Integra turned to her right, where Schro was happily fiddling with her gun. "Zis is a very pretty model." He complimented. Integra looked back where the body should have been, but it was void of a corpse. "I forgot," she mumbled "you're pretty much unkillable." Schro smiled at her charmingly, and spun around. "Yes, I vill be vith you for a vhile. Oh!" His ears perked up as he shuffled through his pockets.

"Here!"

He strapped an eyepatch around her blind eye, and she fiddled with the back trying to get it off. It was a charming eyepatch, with intricate designs along its edges and a golden lining. "Oh, that's beautiful!" Seras commented. "Where did you get it?" Schro shrugged. "Off of some dead guy." Seras took a step back and Integra tried to just rip it straight off her face. "Relax! He was just bones by ze time I got to him." Seras still had a sick look on her face, and Integra tried to cut the leather eyepatch off. "Ah! Zat's expensive vork!" Hans nodded. '_You should accept his gift, Master Integra. Besides, it seems he's been saving it for you._' Seras nodded. "Hans is right, Master."

Integra cocked her head. "Hans didn't say anything." Seras erupted in a blush. "Oh. Well… Uhm." She didn't know why she was blushing so deeply, but Hans smiled a little. Integra had a blank look on her face. "You've been… Staring at each other… Haven't you?" Seras nodded, scratching the back of her head. "Well, he had a silver knife in his gut, and I couldn't see it, so…" Integra nodded. "Wait, how did he get a knife in his gut?" Seras handed her a full report she had written. Integra scanned it with her eyes, and set the report down.

"Leave. I have some thinking to do."

They did as she commanded, and Schro even sat on Hans' shoulders as they left. "Vell, zat vent vell. She never said I had to leave." Seras sighed. "I'm hungry. You two?" Hans nodded, and Schro's face lit up with pure delight. "Oh! I haven't eating in veeks! Zis vill be great!" They walked over to the cafeteria, where all the maids immediately fell for Schro. "Oh, he's so cute!"

"Look at his Ears!"

"Isn't he just darling?"

"His hair is so soft!"

He smiled and soaked in the popularity and doting with much enjoyment, until Seras spilt one of the tables in half. They all stopped and stared at her in fear and awe. She glanced up and her eyes were slightly lit up. "We came here to eat. And if none of you are going to feed us, I may as well go grab someone off the street." They all scattered, knowing off Seras' lack of blood crankiness. Schro stared at her for a moment. "A little hungry, hmm?" She sat down at a table that was not split like a rotten melon, and gave him a venomous look. "These maids are innocent workers, and I will not have you getting them to believe that you are some adorable little child with no past." He sighed and scratched behind his ears.

"Yes, but-" he glanced back at the door that the maids exited through. "-it was nice, for them to think so."

He sat beside her, and Hans timidly walked up and sat on her other side. She sighed and drummed her fingers along the side of her arms, and glanced at the clock. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "What is the date today?" Hans tapped his head. _'Near December tenth. Vhy?_' She stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a bloodbag, and walked out. Her head peeked back through the door. "Hans, don't let Schro order anything extravagant because the maids _will_ make anything for him." He saluted her, and her head disappeared out the door.

Schro smiled. "I vas vondering vhen she vould realize it was their anniversary." Hans cocked his head. '_Anniversary? Of vhat?'_Schro's smiled widened. "Oh, the anniversary of her parents marriage."

0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

Seras felt like kicking herself. How could she have forgotten? She flung open the door to her room, where her coffin and many other items lay. '_What seems to be the matter, Seras?_' She shook her head, crimson tears starting to brim her eyes. "Please Pip, not now…" The being that lay in her shifted, then pulled itself back into her mind. '_If you want to tell anyone…_' She nodded. "I know you already know… but…" She felt comforting arms in her mind. '_I know_.' He finally fell asleep on her mind, and she was alone.

She set up a small shrine, with burning incense, and a picture of the two of her parents. She sat on her knees and clapped her hands together, silent in prayer. Then, she blew out the incense and drank what was in the bloodbag. With the smell of the incense still strong in her nostrils, she climbed into her coffin and slept, dreaming of a man with strong arms and of a dainty woman with gentle hands. The man would toss her into the air, while the woman laughed and peeled oranges, while many other fruits sat in a wheat woven basket. They were sitting in a field, with green grass.

"Seras…"

Finally giving up peeling the orange with her tiny hands, she looked up to her father to see-

Hans.

Seras furrowed her eyebrows. She only had dreams like that a few times a year, and now Hans had just ruined it. "What do you want?" He was sweating in nervousness. '_Ve have a… situation.'_ She rose out of her coffin, and Hans led her to Integra's room, whose door was slightly open. She opened it all the way and peered in. It didn't seem like there was anything wrong, except Schrodinger was happily curled up beside Integra.

"Oh my gawsh."

Integra didn't seem to notice in her sleep the feline boy that was accompanying her, but when she woke up, the very pits of the Underworld would hear her wrath. Seras gently stepped inside her room, whilst Hans stared in admiration. She very slowly pulled Schro out under the covers, and tenderly pulled the covers back over Integra. She stepped out as Schro curled a little around Seras, and she sighed. She turned up to Hans. "How did this happen?" She asked in a quiet rage. He shrugged. '_He vas in my room vhen I vent to sleep. I woke up and noticed her vasn't here, so I looked and… Vell…_' She sighed, and carried him to Hans' room, where she pulled down a spare sheet which she wrapped around the feline.

"Hans." The wolf soldier straightened up nervously. "You will keep your eye on Schrodinger until further notice." He nodded, and she passed Schro over to him. She walked to her room silently, and crept back into her coffin, and she dreamed of nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras awoke early, with sun not even touching the rim of the horizon. She silently walked through the building, and decided to poke around in Integra's office. She opened the large wooden door to see her empty desk, with many papers strewn around the top. Seras walked over to the table, and stared at its smooth wood surface.

When had she first seen this desk?

She couldn't remember, or maybe it was that she didn't want to, because those memories would bring up the memory of a black being clad in red, who carried two large guns with him. She pushed back the thought of his large hat and the blazed colored glasses. She sighed, and pushed the bangs out of her face. "Great," she mumbled quietly," I'm getting all depressed." She felt two slender arms wrap around her waist. "Turn zat frown upside down!" She turned to see Schro hugging her, that impish smile on his face. It was an almost irritating smile, but not irritating enough to kill. "And what were you doing last night?"

Schro winced. "Hans smells of very smelly dog. Integra's room smells like roses!" He released his grasp. "Zat und gunpowder." Seras felt a twinge in the back of her head. "First of all, if you are going to stay here, you will refer to her as Master Integra, and secondly, that is no excuse for sneaking into other people's rooms!" She sprayed him with a random bottle and he hissed. "Fiiiiine." Seras stared at him. "Where's Hans?" Schro laughed. "Probably still sleeping. I can come und go as I please. After all," he stepped to the desk. "I'm everyvhere und novhere." He dropped down, and Seras peered behind the desk to see that he had indeed disappeared.

"…Great."

She walked over to the Cafeteria, where Ember smiled at her. "I heard about that cat kid. He's supposed to be adorable." Seras smiled. "He is. But he's also very…deceptive." Ember tapped her head with one of her long fingers. "Hmm. Oh! Here!" She passed a wine glass to Seras, filled with blood. "Breakfast?" Seras smiled and sat with Ember who munched on a couple of tarts. Ember munched slowly, dream like. "Ember?" She looked up at Seras, a hazy fog over her eyes. "It's just so weird…" Ember mumbled. "You… A vampire, Hans, a Werewolf… This is the kind of things you read about."

Seras cocked her head. "Seras, I'm not dreaming, am I?" Seras felt startled. "Ember, no, why would you ask?" Ember shrugged, her fiery hair drooping over her eyes. "This just seems all unreal. I mean, for nearly three months I've been serving you Blood in wine glasses, fancy bottles, and even vases, but I'm still not use to it." Seras sighed. "Believe it or not, neither am I." Ember smiled and took Seras' empty wine glass and her plate, and slipped into the kitchen. Seras shrugged and stepped out, to come face to face with Hans.

"Oh. Hello." He smiled for a moment. '_Seras…_' He slinked back into his large collared coat. Seras cocked her head. Hans glanced behind him, where Schro waved his hands persistently. Hans looked back at Seras, who was very confused. '_Seras, would you give me ze honor of_-' Contessa stepped in and thrusted a note to her. "Eh? What's this?" The note said: _Master Integra requires her at her office_.

Seras looked pleadingly at Hans. "Uhm, you can finish saying what you were saying later, ok?" He nodded, but he looked awfully disappointed. They walked over to Integra's office, where she sat in her full garb at her trademark chair. She was chewing on a lit Cigar and new papers were scattered over her desk. Seras felt happy that Integra was back sitting behind her desk, but her grim expression dampened Seras' spirits.

"I have another mission…" she glanced at Schro, who suddenly appeared," for all of you."

Seras cocked her head. "You remember the thing you killed only a couple days ago, right? Well, it seems he's back, or a look alike is running around. I want you to kill this thing dead. Do you hear me?" They nodded. "Yes, Master Integra." Schro replied with a bit of a purr. She glared at him, and he smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The thing was now in an old furniture store, abandoned and vandalized many times. The ride was shorter, and Hans had been openly staring at Seras the whole time. Seras had many times felt her face heat up with a blush, but Schro was content looking out the window. The large tank like car came to a halt, and they hopped out, except for Schro who was already outside. "Vell? Shall ve begin?" They stepped inside, and Schro's pupils reflected strange iridescent colors. "Hmm." He stepped behind a desk and vanished. Seras sighed, and stepped forward. There were no ghouls, and there was no laughter.

"This isn't right." She said aloud. "Hans, whatever is in here is not the same creature we fought earlier."

She turned around to face Hans. "Full moon tonight. Not as excited?" Hans looked away sheepishly. "Well, I think we should-" Seras wasn't able to finish her sentence as a large holy bayonet carved its way into her skull. She fell over onto the floor, as she recognized what she was feeling: this was one of Anderson's blades.

Hans stepped forward and caught Seras' falling body, and sat there in shock as Seras seemed to bleed out. A scratching, raspy voice echoed from where Seras was standing a moment ago. "You're right…" the thing said. It looked identical to the last thing, but it obviously wasn't. Its voice was too steady, and it was too silent. "My brother wasn't as stable… but I did some research… and I found some leftover weapons. I'm glad they worked on you."

Hans looked up at the creature, and his pupils split. His face elongated, and a snarl rumbled from deep within his throat. He set Seras down carefully, as he wasn't sure if she was alive or not. Then, he pivoted on one foot and a thick smoke erupted from his body. The thing looked around surprised, not expecting anything like this. Then, something soft was pressing on its head. It tried to run or at least look up, but the pressure was too much. Its legs snapped and it cried out in pain and the soft thing departed, then rammed back into its stomach.

A giant pair of paws was causing the damage.

The smoke dissipated to shoe Hans in his full glory, and anger blinded his sight. His ears were pricked forward, and his lips were curled back to show massive teeth. The thing, however strong Hans was, slipped under his paws and ran on its hands trying to escape. Hans was about to run at it when the thing screamed in pain as both of its arms snapped, and one of them was ripped off. "Having some trouble, Hans? Vhy don't I help you out a little?" Schro cooed mockingly as he held an arm in one hand.

Hans snarled as he ran at the creature, and it screamed. The wolf grabbed it in his mouth and crunched it in his massive teeth. Schro smiled his Cheshire grin, then his smile dropped. "Hans, spit him out! Qvick!" Hans spat him out just as the different body parts started to pull themselves back together. Schro stubbornly held onto the arm he had twisted off, and Hand growled as the being started to reassemble into a whole being. "You see me?" it rasped. "I'm better than my brother. I'm developed."

The arm that Schro was holding onto twisted free of his grasped and crawled in its finger pads to the creature, who picked it up and stuck it back in place. "I am invincible! You can't do a thing to me that wouldn't crawl back into place! I hope-" Whatever it was hoping was interrupted by a fist going through its abdomen. "No," said Seras quietly "You're just another bad guy." Hans took the opportunity to run by and tear the head off the creature. Seras turned around and her other fist was revealed.

Her right arm was on fire.

She grabbed the creature and hugged it, and its whole body erupted in flames. It slowly disintegrated, and Hans spat what was left of the head into the flaming ashes. "Now, if one of you would help me, that would be great." Both Schro and Hans turned to see that the bayonet was still embedded in her skull. She smiled shyly as she reached back to show that she couldn't grab the handle. They both ran up quickly and slowly pulled the blade out. She sighed in relief as her wounds started to heal, and she turned to look at Anderson's old tool. She grabbed it, and it burned her hand, but she still looked at it. "Schrodinger, I assign you the job of watching this and keeping it safe until further notice." He nodded, and grabbed it back. She sighed.

"I guess we should get going."

She was about to start walking back, when she was turned back around by strong hands. Hans was staring at her, bewildered. His shirt was ripped apart, but his pants seemed strangely unharmed. '_You're all right? You're fine?_' She nodded and shifted in Han's hands as he grasped her arms. Hans stared at her a moment, then pulled her into a bear hug. She started blushing like crazy as Hans pulled her closer. '_I'm so glad. I vas vorried…_' She started to protest when Hans let go of her and backed up. _'Sorry_…' Seras wiped some blood off of her shirt. There was also some blood smeared over Hans' mouth from when he bit at the creature. "No, no, it's alright…" Schro popped in between them. "Alright, I'm getting sick of zis." He turned to Seras. "Hans has been itching to ask you-"

Hans grabbed one of Schro's ears and the cat protested. "Fine~! Then ask her now!" Seras shifted. "Ask me what?" Hans turned and looked at her confidently, but his face was still bright pink.

'_May I have the honor of asking you on a date?'_

Seras sat there for a moment, stunned. Then her face exploded in pink. "W-W-W-Well I-I-I W-Would…" Hans stared at her, almost waiting to be rejected.

"Hans, I would love to go on a date with you."

He turned and stared at her in surprise. _'…Really?'_ She nodded. "Yes." His face spilt into a smile and he grabbed her around the waist and slung her into the air. Schro wiped his head. "Finally! Geez, you two." Hans was more than happy. Seras' face was getting a darker pink the longer he held her in the air, but he finally set her down.

"By the way, Schrodinger, where did you disappear off to?" He grinned. "I found out some research on zese strange creatures ve've been fighting."


	13. Plans

**Hiatus'… Hiatus' everywhere…**

**I bet you thought I was never gonna touch this again, hmmm? Welp, here's the next installment of Haunting Pasts!**

-0-0-0-0-0

Hans fiddled nervously with his collar as Schro pulled a tie around his neck.

"Nah, Yellow doesn't suit you."

Schro pulled the jacket off of him and yanked the tie over his head. "Hrm. I vould suggest green, but… you know." Hans nodded and glanced around anxiously. '_Are you sure zat zis is ze right place to go_?'

"Of course! Besides, ze customers are always right."

A few girls stared at them for a minute before giggling and walking off.

'_I hate public stores_.'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Seras attempted to brush her hair, but it would automatically spring back into its ponytail shape. She snarled a little, aggravated at its stubbornness. She opened her closet, only to see a jacket and the silver dress and shoes from the Halloween party. She stared it for a moment.

"No. I'm not going to wear it."

She turned around and crossed her arms. But like a magnet, her eyes were brought back to the dress. It was beautiful, like it was woven from beams of the moon. She stared it again, before slamming the door of the closet.

She skipped down the hallway and ran into Ember.

"Hey! What are you looking so chipper about, Seras?"

Seras opened her mouth to tell her, but the realization that gossip travels faster than light made her stop.

"Uh. Cats."

"…Cats…?"

"…Yes."

Ember stared at her for a moment. "Oh! You must be talking about Schro!"

Seras felt her blood run cold. "No, nononononononooooo, not Schro. Just… Cats." Ember nodded and waved the comment off. "Yeah, Yeah, I'll just go ask him about it!"

Seras ran her fingers through her hair lightly, and decided to go back to her room. On her desk were the documents that Schro had somehow gotten for her about the monsters they had been fighting. It seemed like meaningless scribbles, but Schro somehow made sense of it, and convinced her to keep them.

She sighed lightly.

Was it really the best idea to go out on a date with Hans? He was a team member after all.

"_And a member of Millenuim._"

Seras slid her hand down her face. 'Pip, now is really not the time for your jokes.'

"_Oh yes. Big date coming up, eh_?"

'I know you're going to have a blast, aren't you?'

"…_Let's just say that you shouldn't drink something without thinking of the possibility that you may just shoot it out your nose_."

'Pip!'

"_Alriiight!_" She felt him recede to the bastion of her mind. _"…Don't think this is the last word_-"

'Pip. Really.'

He grumbled and once again slept in her mind. She had bigger problems to deal with.

For one, what was she dealing with? There was obviously another organization after Hellsing in its weakened state, but the odds that it was Millenuim were unlikely.

She ran one of her hands through her hair. She should just put this whole problem out of her head, and focus on her date. It then occurred to Seras, where would she and Hans go? They wouldn't serve blood at your average restaurant, and they would at least be suspicious of the near raw steak that Hans would order.

She sighed as she realized that she was probably going to have to stay at the Hellsing estate for her date, and worst of all, try to dodge the nosy maids that followed her around. With that in mind, she worried a little less about her appearance. That is, until there was a knock on her door.

"Hallo? Seras-?" Schro was calling from the hallway. She reluctantly opened the door to see Schro standing next to Hans, who was in a full suit. It was a jet black suit, and his shirt was an off-tone white. He smiled sheepishly, and asked her quietly "_Vhat do you think?"_ Seras stood there a moment, a little enraptured, when she finally said "You look handsome! Not that you usually don't, but… Ugh," she grumbled. Schro leaned over to her. "And vhat vil you be wearing, Seras?"

She jerked a little, glancing at her closet. "Well, er…" Schro grinned again, and said aloud "How about you get dressed and Hans will wait out here?" Seras scarcely had time to open her mouth before Schro barked out "Yes? Alright!" And with that he shut her door, and Seras was left to choose either wearing her uniform or putting on the dress. She sighed, and hesitantly started to dress up.

Hans stood outside of the door, sweating a little.

"Ah, iz our volfman a little nervous?" Schro purred, grinning. Hans shot him a look and Schro started to laugh. The door squeaked as it opened, and Seras stepped out. It was obvious she had some weapon strapped to her leg, as her dress was a little bulky when it came down to calf, but Hans wasn't focusing on that.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, a little nervously. If anything, she wasn't used to dressing up.

Hans was staring at how the dress glittered silver like the stars, and how it fit perfectly around Seras' shape. "_You look beautiful…"_ Seras' face would have erupted into a very unladylike blush if she wasn't dead, but her face did hold some trace of surprise. "Oh. Well, thank you Hans."

Schro smirked, put a hand on each of them. "Vell, you should get started on your date now, hmm?" Seras and Hans stared at him for a moment, and when they spoke, or with Hans, thought, they said the same thing.

"_Now?!"_

"Vell vhy not? You're both free, and you're both dressed up. Besides," he added, spinning around a little "this mansion is very expansive. I'm sure you'll find somevhere private to roost."

Seras jerked a little at his use of verbs, and Hans sighed. But, Hands turned to Seras and held out his arm. Seras glanced up at him, and took his arm gently. "_Shall ve_?" Seras nodded, and they both walked up.

Schro backed into the shadows, saying aloud but just quiet enough so the couple couldn't hear, "Step One is complete!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Seras and Hans both decided to sit on the far side of the Hellsing residence, hoping no snooping maid would see them, and sat at a gridded table. "Well, what should we do?" Seras asked lightly, leaning on her elbows.

Hans sighed. "I, ah…" his head slumped. "I don't know how to date." He admitted quietly. Seras laughed, not out of mockery, but out of his seeming shame. "Hans, nobody really knows how to date. If anything, there are only very rough basics."

From a high window, music started to play. It was orchestrated, and Seras assumed that Contessa was playing music, and smiled to Hans. "Care to dance?" she offered. Hans stared at the hand a moment, before he accepted her offer, and took her hand. Seras knew the basics of dancing but she was surprised that Hans was actually an excellent dancer.

Seras looked up at Hans – remembering just how tall he was – and felt her dead heart stir a little. Hans meanwhile was enjoying the closeness between them as they danced, but his face was steadily turning a shade of pink. They spun around each other, in beat with the music, and as the music swelled, Hans dipped Seras.

Their faces were only about an inch apart.

Seras and Hans stared at each other for a moment, and Hans began to lean in.

"Hi guys- Whoa!"

Both Seras and Hans turned around to see Ember in the walkway. She was staring at them, in a sort of awe, when she spun around to run back inside.

Hans pulled Seras back up, as she sputtered out "We're so dead." Hans nodded.

However, Schro came up behind them and said "So I guess Ember found you out, hmm? No need to vorry about that, I've just talked to her, and I don't think she'll be blabbering to anyone anytime soon." Hans gave Schro a suspicious look before the cat put his hands up in defense.

"S'true!" he announced.

Hans sighed. "_Should ve trust him?_" Seras shrugged. "Why not? It'll save us from some stress. I guess we need to move somewhere more secluded that this though…" Hans agreed, and they walked away. Schro stayed behind, muttering to himself, "That Ember almost ruined step two! But it vorked so far, they just need a little more of a push…" The cat walked away, a hand up to his chin. He turned the corner to check up on Ember, whom he had rigorously hit on the head with a large stick. It would be a miracle if she remembered anything from tonight, and if she did, she wouldn't wake up for at least an hour.

Schro went behind a tree and walked into the room where he set the record to play. He was hoping this technique would at least skip them over to step three, but it seemed there were too many maids and not enough dust to clean. He sighed, walking behind a corner and into Integra's office.

"Integraaaa!" he moaned, flopping himself on her desk.

"What is it now, feline?" she asked, only slightly irritated this time. She was currently sorting out pages and paperwork, and wasn't even looking at Schro. "Vhat do you do when things aren't going your way?"

"Then you continue a different way. Perseverance, or something like that."

His ears flicked. "Hmm. Alright. I'll have to try that, but I've been vorking on this plan for a whole veek!"

"Well, you can't expect everything to go as expected. Things happen." Integra responded, completely ignoring the whole plan part.

"Vould you like to help?" Integra remained silent, signing a few papers. "It involves Seras. And Hans."

Integra stopped. She leaned back in her chair, lit a Cigar, and let the smoke rise from it as she responded "What would I have to do?"

**-0-0-**

**Schro? More like wingman of the year! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Finalization

In a word, the situation was awkward.

Seras Victoria was the main support and protection of the Hellsing agency, and being so her sole objective should have been to protect the bloodline at all costs. However, personal feelings had soon gotten in the way of that, and Integra could see she was clearly enamored with the Wolfman she sat across from.

However, she was sort of forced into the situation she was in now. Now that the lady-knight thought about it, Seras must have been a good cop, a _very_ good cop to have survived the ghouls for so long in Cheddar In the first place. She might have even been Chief of Police by now, had she not been dragged into this situation.

So the Draculina deserved some sort of compensation for her loss.

But the person her attention was wrapped around was originally a member of Millenium. Of course, it wasn't as if he wasn't completely enraptured by her as well, but Integra had seen plenty of people getting hurt exactly like this.

Not to mention the feline-child next to her wouldn't stop buzzing in her ear.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras Victoria was not at all specialized in the art of dating.

So, she sat in a heap of pretty silks and pale skin waiting for Hans to say, er, think something to her.

It wasn't as if she didn't have plenty of things to ask, like how does it feel when you change into a werewolf or what's the biggest thing you've killed, but those didn't feel like they were up for discussion.

She fiddled with her dress, feeling it. It was pretty, and for once she felt pretty too. But of course, that was almost completely overshadowed by the fact that there was a very attractive wolfman sitting next to her and she couldn't think of one single thing she could say.

Instead, she opted to let her mind wander to business for a bit, and try to completely ignore her situation.

First of all, what was that thing that they fought? What was the organization that created it? Did it create itself? What did the paperwork Shro gave her mean?

It wasn't a freak attack, the creatures were anticipating them. One of them had a silver knife to stab through her wolfman, as if they knew what they were and that they were coming.

Lost deep in thought, she didn't notice Hans staring at her in the moonlight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hans had suggested they hide out in the other gardens around the side of the Mansion, they were thicker and easier to hide in, not to mention they held a magnificent garden.

However, he could not think of anything to say to his Master.

She was the most enchanting creature he had ever met. Her master, the demon clad in red was terrifying. But she was a sunlit flower on a black hill, an apple on a rotting tree.

Hans could feel this throat prickle to howl when he saw her fire at the Dandyman, her battle cry as fierce and as beautiful as any wolf.

They were sitting at the fountain, the moon high in the sky. Of course the scenery was wonderful, but he couldn't think of anything, _anything_ he could possibly say to that beautiful creature that sat beside him.

He took a moment to glance at her, but his sight remained fixed at the sight of her.

Her dress was wonderful of course, catching the rays of the moon and reflecting them softly. Her hair was a soft gold in contrast to the dark, and her eyes were bright rubies in the night. They glowed slightly, and she shifted to rest a hand on her face, as if in deep contemplation. Her eyebrows were knit together as though she thought about something thoroughly.

"_Is something ze matter_?" he asked quietly, not wanting to distract her.

She jerked slightly, and turned to him with a smile on her face. "Oh, no it's nothing…" Her canines peeked out slightly past her mouth, a fierce white against her rose lips.

How sharp were her canines? They could tear through flesh very easily, that he knew. He began to remember her face covered in blood as he had seen it once before when they fought, and how her canines would feel pressed against his and the taste of her lips-

His face erupted in a bright pink as looked straight forward, his jaw clenched.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras shook her head slightly. "No, it's nothing…" She didn't want him to think her work was more interesting than this date, not at all.

But then, Hans stared a little longer, his sky blue eyes traveling down her face to her smile. Was he… staring at her mouth?

Then, he suddenly turned around, blushing.

What was he thinking about?

Seras tapped him on the shoulder, leaning in. "Hans, are you alright?" He jerked back a little, but she persisted, grabbing his arm. "Maybe we should walk a little, it might help if you're not feeling well." It was only a few nights ago he had been stabbed through the stomach with a silver knife, he should be taking it easily.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He was suddenly pulled up by muscular arms into walking the garden.

When she leaned into his face, it was too close. They were inches apart, and he had to hold himself back from leaning forward and making their lips meet.

It shouldn't have been such a big thing, really. Kissing was a simple act, one that wolves did not perform. The lupine creatures would rather hunt together than kiss.

He once again blushed, heat rushing up to his face as he realized in a way, they had already done that.

They walked about the gardens, admiring the flowers. He had found a particularly pretty purple flower, perhaps it was a lily, and he picked it. Turning to Seras, he tucked it behind her ear, and his hand remaining against the back of her head. She grinned, patting it slightly, and they stared at each other in the light of the moon.

Hans hand slowly pulled Seras' face towards his, until they were very close, so close they could feel each other's breaths.

0-0-0-0-0

Schrodinger groaned.

"So close! Vhy don't they just do it?"

Integra yanked on one of his ears, bringing him down a notch. "They're obviously contemplating if they should. They are co-workers, if it doesn't work out this company becomes a lot more susceptible to attacks."

Schro leaned against her chair, staring out off the balcony. "So? Are you going to go along vis de plan?"

She sighed, leaning back. "Hard decisions. On one hand, those two really need to blow off some sexual tension."

Schro tilted sideways suddenly, his ears pressing against his fair hair. "You didn't need to be so blunt about it…" he murmured.

"And why not?" She eyed him with her striking blue sight. "It's obvious. They need to get some tension off their backs. On the other hand, this could turn out terribly."

The cat slinked up her chair, resting on the top of it. "Listen, all you need to do is assign new rooms. Something about construction, those two share a room, and soon ze birds vill sing every morning."

"And what about this is so good? Is there a reason you're trying to get these two together?"

He rolled onto her lap, where she glared at him. "Certainly! They're already stuck vis each other, and as time goes on, the silver flower curse vill bring them closer and closer together. If zey aren't together, it vill be nothing but an awkvard experience for both of zem for all eternity."

Integra suddenly planted an elbow in his stomach, leaning forward with a pair of binoculars. He groaned loudly. "Wait, it looks like they're doing something."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"H-Hans? Are you alright?"

He had been staring at her for the past two minutes, breathing only very slightly, his eyes fixed her. His hand slid off of her head, and onto her shoulder, and he let a breath out, his face warm.

"…_No, I guess not_."

She leaned forward again, looking into his downcast face. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head. "Come on Hans, you can tell me. What is it?" He stood up straight and backed up to arms length, still holding her shoulder.

He took a few deep breathes, his silver hair wafting against his pinking face.

What was he doing-

She couldn't finish the thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Integra snorted. "What was that about them not doing anything?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hans shot forward and pressed his face against Seras'.

Her mouth pressed against his.

Light sparked behind his eyes, his senses going off as he felt her softness against his. He wasn't going to deepen the kiss, that wasn't his place. He shouldn't even be kissing her in the first place, but she sighed so gently when he did, and she smells wonderful and wants to remember her scent.

He was able to taste her too. She tasted like blood, that was certain, but it was muted in comparison to her pure sweetness. Hans dipped Seras, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and waist, their forms pressed together. His eyes were tightly shut, but he relaxed as he felt her canines tap his, both of them deepening the kiss slightly. She unintentionally ran her canines along his bottom lip, cutting it. The pain shocked him just enough.

He drew back, breathing only slightly.

"Oh my." Hans looked up to see Seras with her hands clamped over her mouth. "I, uh… I think I cut your… uhm…"

He gave her a slight grin, his shoulders slumping. "_Do you think zat really matters at ze moment_?"

"I, uh, I guess not, but I kind of did cut it anyway…"

She looked uncomfortable. Did something go wrong? Did he not kiss correctly? Was it too quick? Was there some sort of protocol on how to kiss someone?

"_Vas it not enjoyable?"_ He asked with a cock of his head.

"No, no it was…" she ran her hands along her arms. "_very_ enjoyable, Hans."

"_Then vhy don't you look satisfied? Should I try again?_"

She jerked back suddenly, her eyes wide. "No! I mean, one kiss _should_ be enough for a night." She looked away for a moment, her dress rippling with the movement, but she glanced back again.

"Thank you. For the date, I mean."

Then… he had done it right? He had successfully performed a date with Seras?

She stepped forward gingerly, then quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Hans!" she squeaked, before disappearing in a flurry of bats.

Hans brushed his hand along his bleeding lip, and over to his cheek.

They tingled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seras collapsed into her coffin, wrapping her pillow around her face.

'_I could do better.'_

"Shut up, Pip."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So the awkwardness continues. I betcha y'all thought I dropped this.**


	15. Brief

Seras woke up with a yawn, absently getting up, brushing her hair, and performing all of her usual morning rituals.

Walking out of her room, she stretched, heading out toward the kitchens for her morning meal. As she walked, she bumped into a tall figure wearing a green trench-coat. Blinking, she looked up at him. "Ah, Goodmorning Hans." He nodded in reply, and gestured toward the kitchen.

"Ah, yes, breakfast." She yawned again, meandering toward the door. "What are you having? I was thinking of my usual," she joked. She could see his shoulders trembling slightly from silent laughter.

Sitting down, Seras couldn't quite put her finger on why all the Maids seemed to be whispering to each other. She opted to ignore it, and to try to pull the grogginess from her head.

Hans was ordering something, probably steak, when a one of the maids asked a curious question.

"Hans, what happened to your lip?" Seras froze as his gloved hand extended, pointing toward her with a proud expression. Every maid in the Kitchen turned to look at her, eyes widening.

"Wow Seras, you're pretty fierce." She wasn't sure which one of the maids said that, she stood up so fast her chair flung out from underneath her, and she bolted into the hallway. If she wasn't an animated corpse, she was sure she would be blushing furiously. She heard the thumping of boots behind her, and she glanced to see Hans trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

She tried to round a corner, but his gloved hand slammed into the wall just in front of her.

Seras covered her face with her hands, babbling nonsensical things.

"_Seras_," Hans voice echoed in her mind "_Did I do somezing wrong?"_

She shook her head, still mumbling. He tenderly took her hands from her face, cupping them in his own massive hands. "_I'm sorry. I von't brag about you again_."

"Brag?"

"_Vell, yes. It is commonplace for a wolf to brag about his mate_."

Seras started to hyperventilate. "_**Mate**_?" she squeaked. Han's cocked his head.

A moment later, they were both sprinting down the hall again, Hans after Seras.

They passed by Integra's open door, and she sighed irritably, holding her head angrily. Schrodinger giggled like a schoolgirl. "What have mayhem have I just created," Integra asked herself with a grunt.

**Happy New year!**

**Yea I'll work on this more, but I'll just let out this fun awkward snippet for you that are still following this.**


End file.
